


La Malédiction de la Mort

by Blihioma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Older Uzumaki Naruto, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Naruto ne cesse de voir ses compagnons mourir autour de lui. Tout ça par sa faute. Il est maudit, maudit par la Mort jalouse qui ne veut le partager avec personne. Naruto voudrait enfin mettre un terme à cette vie, mais des gens comptent encore pour lui et il ne veut pas les abandonner... Trouvera-t-il la force de se battre pour eux ?/!\ Ce n'est pas une DeathFic !





	1. Partie 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto possède Naruto et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Univers : Semi-UA
> 
> Pairing : Shikamaru x Naruto
> 
> IMPORTANT : il ne s'agit pas d'une Deathfic malgré le titre ! Donc ne partez pas sans avoir lu, sous prétexte que les personnages meurent, car ce n'est pas le cas ! )
> 
> En ce moment je fais dans les écrits longs apparemment. Oui, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant de finir la première partie de ce Two-Shot ! Bien sûr, il y a eu « L'œil Bleu » juste avant, mais je pensais que ce serait une exception ou bien que le Two-Shot ferait la même taille que mon os précédent… Mais ce n'est pas le cas alors bon. Je ne pense pas que vous allez vous en plaindre de toute façon ! XD Si ?
> 
> Bref, j'ai bien évidemment passé un bon moment à l'écrire cette première partie et j'ai bien aimé le faire. En ce moment j'ai quelques idées sur Naruto à épuiser alors je m'excuse déjà auprès de ceux qui préfèrent lire du Reborn xD Mais bon, les envies vont et viennent, on n'y peut rien. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que j'arrête tout pour l'autre fandom, ne vous inquiétez pas ) Il s'agit juste d'une pause !
> 
> Allez, bonne lecture !
> 
> Dédicace spécial à Alecta car elle a lu tout le long et parce qu'elle voulait ce couple en particulier xD

**La Malédiction de la Mort – Partie 1**

Il courrait. A en perdre haleine. Il poussait son chakra dans ses jambes et dans ses pieds pour courir plus vite et sauter plus loin. Il était concentré sur les branches qui lui servaient d'appui. Il ne les touchait qu'une seconde, peut-être même moins. Son souffle était erratique, il ne cherchait plus à être silencieux, juste à fuir. Non, à rentrer. Rentrer chez lui, à Konoha, pour que son coéquipier, celui qu'il portait sur son dos, puisse avoir les soins nécessaires à sa survie. Il regrettait presque d'être incapable d'utiliser le ninjutsu médical en ce moment. Mais il avait à la place perfectionné ses techniques de combat et c'est ce qui avait sauvé la vie à son camarade. Alors finalement, il ne regrettait pas et il se contentait de courir toujours plus vite, de sauter toujours plus loin. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Pourtant il savait qu'il était déjà à son maximum, sa pleine puissance. En tout cas avec l'état dans lequel il était lui-aussi : sa tenue de ninja était déchirée par endroit et il sentait une douleur aiguë le traverser à chacun de ses mouvements. La chair à nue supportait mal la vitesse et les courants d'air créés par celle-ci. Il avait terriblement mal, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas sa priorité.

Soudain il aperçut Konoha. Dans un dernier effort, il accéléra de peu la cadence, faisant une entrée remarquée dans le village. Mais les villageois ne distinguèrent rien de plus qu'une silhouette noire et blanche qui se dirigeait vers l'hôpital du village. Les ninjas de la porte avaient bien failli eux-mêmes le manquer et ne pas le reconnaître. Toutefois la signature de son chakra, cette marque qu'il avait laissée derrière lui, ne leur laissait aucun doute sur l'identité du nouvel arrivant. Et son attitude ne présageait rien de bon, tout comme sa destination. Kotetsu héla son partenaire, de surveillance à la porte tout comme lui, d'aller prévenir l'Hokage que l'équipe d'ANBU venait de rentrer et qu'il fallait appeler les meilleurs médecins immédiatement. Izumo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre qu'il disparaissait déjà dans un shunshin de feuilles pour réapparaître plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, dans un certain bureau.

Pendant ce temps, l'ANBU arrivait à l'hôpital et des médecins et des infirmières accouraient déjà dans sa direction. Son équipier blessé, qu'il avait porté sur son dos, fut immédiatement pris en charge par une petite équipe bien fournie, qui allait bientôt y voir s'ajouter les grands experts du village. Sa mission enfin accomplie, il se sentit pris de vertige et vacilla. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait effondré sur le sol pour y piquer un petit somme. Mais un ninja d'élite ne pouvait pas agir ainsi devant les civils : ils représentaient le dernier rempart en cas d'attaque, mais aussi le plus solide, la faiblesse en public leur était tout simplement interdite. Une infirmière remarqua sa fatigue solidement cachée derrière le masque de porcelaine et lui proposa de vérifier ses blessures dans une petite pièce adjacente.

Le ninja accepta d'un hochement de tête et se laissa guider entre les murs blancs. La jeune femme regardait parfois par-dessus son épaule, en espérant être assez discrète, pour détailler l'homme qui le suivait. Il portait la tenue traditionnelle des ANBU : une tenue noire moulant le corps, une armure blanche et un masque de porcelaine représentant un animal. Il avait également enfilé une longue cape noire qui avait entièrement été déchirée jusqu'à son ventre et où de larges entailles étaient visibles un peu partout sur ce qu'il restait du morceau de tissu. L'infirmière s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas enlevé. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux consultations et l'ANBU s'installa docilement sur le lit mis à disposition, assis bien droit, faisant face à la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentit ses joues chauffer en sentant que toute son attention était focalisée sur elle. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait revoir ce ninja et… Lui proposer un repas ? Elle se fustigea d'elle-même : les ninjas de ce groupe d'élite n'avaient pas le droit de révéler leur véritable identité… Mais bon, elle pouvait toujours espérer le reconnaître dans la rue, une fois qu'elle aurait pu se faire une idée de son physique, pendant son examen. Ses intentions concernant cet examen étaient purement professionnelles évidemment ! Ce n'était pas comme si cette peau bronzée qu'elle apercevait lui donnait envie voyons.

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil se défaire de ce qui restait de sa cape, dévoilant un peu plus de cette peau appétissante. Au diable le professionnalisme, pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas elle-même à subir les regards lubriques de certains vieux patients ! Elle loucha un moment sur les morceaux de lambeaux qui parcouraient le corps du ninja installé face à elle, parcourant du regard les jambes qui se dénudèrent face à elle. Les vêtements étaient en effet coupés de partout et pourtant, elle n'apercevait aucune blessure à première vue… Cela l'intrigua et elle réussit à chasser cette partie d'elle-même qui voulait caresser le grain bronzé de son patient, pour s'appliquer à examiner ses jambes sous toutes les coutures, tandis que l'armure quittait le corps de l'homme, ainsi que le reste de la tenue noire. A sa grande surprise, elle ne vit pas la moindre petite cicatrice sur la partie basse du corps. Quand elle se redressa, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le léger filet de sang qui coulait entre les croutes de sang séché et elle se retourna rapidement pour prendre une compresse, une aiguille et du fil, au cas où. Mais le temps de réunir son matériel et de suivre du regard le liquide rouge, elle ne vit plus qu'une fine entaille qui semblait se refermer d'elle-même.

Sous la surprise, elle fit un pas en arrière et une trace noire la frappa : sur le ventre de l'ANBU, un étrange tourbillon entouré par des symboles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Elle ne parvenait pas à lire ce qui y était écris et pourtant elle avait la quasi-certitude de savoir de quoi il s'agissait… Elle leva la tête vers celle de son patient et elle ne put louper l'auréole blonde qui entourait le masque de porcelaine. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'identité du ninja face à elle. ANBU ou non, tout le monde le connaissait… Et immédiatement, l'infirmière se sentit sale d'avoir fantasmer sur le Porteur du Démon Renard à Neuf Queues. Elle aurait même voulu en vomir ! Comment avait-elle pu, pendant un instant, s'imaginer revoir la plus grande Malédiction de Konoha ?!

Derrière son masque, Naruto n'avait aucun mal à lire les émotions qui défilaient sur le visage de la jeune femme, malgré la fatigue qui menaçait de le faire piquer du nez. Il avait l'habitude maintenant. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'on ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite. Sûrement était-ce à cause de la cape et maintenant qu'il était installé dans cette salle où il allait pouvoir se reposer quelques heures, il la bénissait et il se félicitait de ne pas avoir pris le temps de l'enlever après le combat. Il ferma les yeux pour faire un rapide bilan de son propre corps : à part quelques bleus, il n'avait quasiment plus aucune blessure, le Démon scellé en lui n'avait pas voulu laisser tomber les soins pendant sa course et même s'il avait grogné sur Kyuubi au départ – il aurait préféré utiliser ce surplus de chakra pour rentrer plus vite – il savait que le renard avait fait le bon choix et qu'il n'aurait pas tenu tout le chemin, même à grande vitesse.

Alors qu'il pensait se laisser aller pour dormir une heure ou deux, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer l'Hokage Troisième du Nom. Gentiment, le vieil homme demanda à l'infirmière de les laisser seuls et celle-ci ne se le fit pas redire deux fois : elle ne souhaitait plus respirer le même air que le Maudit.

« J'ai entendu dire que Fukuro était gravement blessé. Où sont les deux autres ? »

L'ANBU, de son prénom Naruto, se pencha vers ses affaires et attrapa un parchemin dans sa sacoche.

« Je n'ai pu que récupérer leurs corps sans vie. » Déclara-t-il solennellement, sa voix rendue grave par le masque.

« Je vois… » Souffla Hiruzen, légèrement choqué par une telle fin.

Il s'agissait certes d'une mission d'infiltration de rang S et même peut-être au-dessus, mais il pensait qu'à eux quatre, ils y arrivaient sans cadavres sur les bras. Il s'était apparemment trompé lourdement. Il fallait savoir désormais ce qui avait provoqué un tel revirement et surtout connaitre les informations qui avaient malgré tout pu être collectées. Et pour cela, il allait devoir attendre le rapport de l'ANBU debout face à lui et qui menaçait de s'endormir à tout moment.

« Nous avons déjà leurs corps, nous devrions nous estimer heureux : les familles n'auront pas à pleurer des cercueils vides. Quant à toi, Oni… » Hiruzen grinça des dents, il aurait voulu avoir son mot à dire sur le nom de code du jeune blond, mais le Conseil ne lui en avait même pas donné la possibilité. « Repose-toi, j'attends ton rapport demain soir au plus tard. »

« Bien, Sandaime-sama. »

Naruto s'inclina légèrement et Hiruzen quitta le ninja. Ce dernier, dès qu'il fut seul dans la pièce aux murs blancs, se laissa tomber sur le lit d'auscultation et tomba dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

**oOo**

Naruto ne bougea pas quand on toqua à la porte de son appartement. Il était assis sur le matelas usé, installé à même le sol et qui lui servait de lit, les jambes ramenées contre son torse, ses bras pliés sur ses genoux et son menton posé sur ses mains. Il fixait un point inexistant sur le mur en face de lui. Dehors, il sentait la présence des trois ninjas d'élite, ses anciens collègues, qui avaient pour ordre de ne pas le quitter des yeux. Trois juste pour lui, rien que ça... !

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que le Conseil de Konoha avait statué sur son cas : son coéquipier, le seul de l'équipe à avoir survécu, était tombé dans le coma après son opération et il n'y avait eu que son rapport pour expliquer ce qui était arrivé. Cependant le Conseil n'en n'avait pas tenu compte, il était le réceptacle de Kyuubi après tout : on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. N'ayant donc aucune source « fiable » sur ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette mission, le Conseil s'était fait sa propre idée sur la question. Pour eux, le Démon du village avait perdu le contrôle et il avait attaqué ses coéquipiers avant de retrouver ses esprits et rentrer. Naruto avait silencieusement écouté ce qu'on avait dit de lui. Il avait appris depuis le temps que protester ou se défendre n'y changerait rien et que cela pourrait même leur donner raison, alors il gardait le silence. Après avoir donc été une fois plus jugé coupable par défaut – le Conseil aimait lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un monstre enchaîné et haït, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures – on l'avait comme toujours congédié de son poste d'ANBU, sauf missions exceptionnelles, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prouver son innocence pour la mort de ses deux équipiers et pour les blessures du troisième, et pour finir on l'avait placé sous étroite surveillance.

Cette situation durait donc depuis une semaine et cela faisait autant de temps qu'il n'avait pas bougé de son matelas, pas même pour manger ou se laver. Les ANBU en poste avaient rapporté cet état inquiétant au Hokage, lors de leur rapport sur ses sept premiers jours. Ce dernier avait brusquement quitté son bureau pour se rendre à grands pas jusqu'à l'appartement de Naruto : la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un tel comportement, ce fut après la mort de Shisui et il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne tenait pas à le revoir en train de se couper les veines sans succès, ses yeux débordants de ce désespoir de vivre encore.

On l'avait salué sur son chemin, mais il avait clairement entendu les murmures des habitants qui se doutaient de sa destination. Ils s'indignaient sur la possibilité que leur Hokage soit également maudit en côtoyant autant le ninja blond. Oui, maudit. Depuis sa naissance, on le disait victime d'une malédiction qui avait causé la mort de ses parents mais aussi du Hokage Quatrième du Nom, puis de Shisui, ainsi que les nombreuses blessures de ses coéquipiers alors que lui rentrait toujours sans aucune cicatrice. Naruto faisait donc de ses personnes à éviter comme la peste et il en souffrait depuis sa tendre enfance. Il n'avait réussi qu'à se faire que de rares amis mais il les chérissait comme sa propre famille, il n'y avait pas meilleur ami que lui, mais cela les villageois ne le comprenaient pas : ils ne voyaient que le Kyuubi et sa malédiction à travers lui… Hiruzen aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour changer ça, mais maintenant, dix-huit ans plus tard, c'était trop tard. Les parents avaient transmis leur méfiance envers Naruto a leurs enfants et mêmes les plus jeunes l'évitaient comme la peste.

Le vieil Hokage toqua une fois de plus à la porte de l'appartement de Naruto. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter du manque de réponse du jeune ninja. Pourtant les ANBU qui l'observaient à travers la fenêtre, lui avait certifié qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait un geste. Soupirant, et surtout anxieux, le Chef de Konoha décida d'entrer sans attendre plus longtemps une permission qui n'allait de toute manière pas venir. Il traversa la pièce qui servait de salon et de cuisine dans l'appartement, pour rejoindre la seule chambre de quelques misérables mètres carrés – la seule qu'on avait bien voulu lui louer lorsqu'il s'était fait virer de chez lui par son propriétaire, à sa majorité. Pour ça aussi, l'Hokage n'avait pas pu se battre : d'autres familles ou ninjas vivaient dans des logements plus petits que ce dont ils rêvaient, alors il ne pouvait pas faire de faveurs, surtout au Démon du village. Enfin ça c'était sur le papier, car il pensait sincèrement que les conditions de vie du jeune blond seraient pointées du doigt pour une toute autre personne : sa « chambre » faisait tout juste la largeur de son matelas deux places et l'on ne pouvait que caler deux matelas du même acabit en longueur. Une pièce de quatre misérables mètres carrés servant de chambre, une salle de bain où s'entassait une vasque, des WCs et une douche, la cuisine ne comptait que deux plaques de cuissons et un évier, Naruto avait dû acheter un réfrigérateur à part et des placards, tandis que dans le salon de six ou sept mètres carrés, le blond avait eu la place d'installer un bureau pour ses rapports et une table dans un coin de la pièce pour les repas. Ce mouchoir de poche faisait à peine les deux tiers d'un appartement standard qu'un Chunin pouvait se payer. Alors en tant qu'ANBU, Naruto aurait pu espérer mieux, mais ce logement miteux, dont le plafond s'effritait, tout comme les murs, était le seul qu'il lui était autorisé de louer à un prix astronomique.

Hiruzen n'aimait pas venir ici, c'était comme revoir à chaque fois ses échecs cuisants d'améliorer la vie du fils de Minato. Il fit glisser le panneau qui permettait de séparer la chambre du reste de l'appartement – un rafistolage que Naruto avait fait lors de son premier hiver ici. Installé sur le toit du bâtiment en face, il vit les ANBU chargés de la surveillance du Jinchuriki et l'Hokage leur fit signe d'aller faire un petit tour pendant qu'il parlait avec le jeune homme.

« Comment vas-tu Naruto ? »

« … »

Evidemment, l'Hokage devait s'y attendre, ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était autorisé seul à entrer, qu'il allait arracher des mots au jeune blond. Hiruzen ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Ou plutôt si : il voulait s'enquérir de son état et essayer de lui remonter le moral. Mais au final il ne pouvait rien faire pour son deuxième objectif.

« … L'enterrement… Il s'est bien passé… ? » Demanda finalement Naruto sans pour autant le regarder.

« L'enterrement… ? Oh, oui. Tout s'est passé correctement, la famille et les amis étaient là. Cela leur a fait beaucoup bien de pouvoir lui dire au revoir. D'autres n'ont pas cette chance. »

Le vieil homme n'avait pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi il n'y était pas allé lui-aussi : les parents des deux ANBU décédés, étaient venus le voir en personne pour lui demander de transmettre à Naruto qu'ils ne voulaient pas le voir lors de la dernière cérémonie en l'honneur de leurs enfants perdus. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le dire de vive voix au ninja et lui avait donc laissé un simple billet avec les intentions des parents marqués dessus. Mais même sans cela, Naruto n'y serait pas allé : il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas été le bienvenu. Il lui faudrait attendre quelques jours de plus avant de pouvoir commencer à faire son deuil. Cela faisait après tout deux ans qu'il faisait équipe avec eux. Des liens s'étaient naturellement tissés entre eux, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se retrouver en dehors des missions. Hiruzen sortit d'ailleurs des plis de ses vêtements, deux bandeaux frontaux pour les tendre à Naruto :

« Dans leurs testaments, ils avaient tous les deux demandés à ce qu'ils te reviennent s'ils devaient mourir. Ils avaient apparemment confiance en toi pour ramener leurs corps. »

« Je l'aurais fait même au péril de ma vie… Mais j'aurais préféré les sauver… ! »

Et pour la première fois depuis son retour, les larmes dévalèrent silencieusement les joues du jeune adulte aux yeux bleus, tandis qu'il se penchait lentement pour se saisir des deux bandeaux. Ils allaient rejoindre celui de Shisui dans une boite en bois, finement ouvragé – il l'avait acheté lors d'une mission dans un lointain village, là où son identité était méconnue – qu'il cachait sous un tatami dans son salon, pour qu'on ne lui vole pas ses trésors en cas de saccage de son appartement. Quand Hiruzen le vit serrer contre son cœur les bandeaux de ses anciens coéquipiers, il prit une décision : il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, il devait faire quelque chose, quitte à se mettre tout le Conseil à dos, quitte à ce que ce soit sa dernière décision. Il allait agir cette fois.

« Naruto, si je suis venu te voir aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas uniquement pour prendre de tes nouvelles. J'aurais aimé te confier une équipe de Genins et je voulais savoir si tu accepterais. Je pense que tu as suffisamment d'expérience en tant que ninja pour enseigner à ton tour ! »

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, ses yeux écarquillés de surprises, les dernières larmes coulant sur ses joues striées de trois cicatrices chacune.

« M-moi ? Tu… Tu es sûr que je pourrais faire l'affaire ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… » Murmura-t-il.

L'Hokage savait aussi bien que lui que des problèmes allaient certainement se poser, sans même parler du Conseil en particulier : les parents allaient s'opposer à cette nomination ou bien les Genins boycotteraient les cours de Naruto. L'un comme l'autre, cela allait être difficile à gérer, que ce soit pour le vieil homme que pour le jeune blond. Mais Hiruzen ne s'y trompait pas : malgré la réticence dont Naruto semblait faire preuve, il voyait parfaitement la joie et le bonheur illuminer son regard si bleu. Et cette lueur le conforta dans sa décision car c'était ce qu'il fallait à Naruto.

« Oui. Il ne reste que les derniers détails à régler, mais j'ai totalement confiance en toi Naruto. »

Ce dernier rougit légèrement sous le compliment. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage et il imaginait déjà quel genre d'élèves il pourrait avoir et tout ce qu'il pourrait leur apprendre, autant en termes de jutsu que de valeurs. Hiruzen le laissa à ses pensées et prit congé : tout restait à faire désormais, mais il passerait en force !

**oOo**

Naruto observait le ciel qui se colorait lentement de rose, d'orange et de rouge, tandis que le noir de la nuit s'éclaircissait pour laisser place au bleu azur du jour. Aujourd'hui allait être un bon jour, se dit-il à lui-même. Malgré son calme extérieur, le ninja blond était impatient. Et pour cause, pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait reçu la composition de son équipe de Genins et il avait hâte de faire leur connaissance. Finalement il n'était que l'assistant du ninja professeur – il savait que le Conseil ne voulait pas qu'il puisse modeler l'esprit de futurs ninjas selon ses envies, alors le Jonin serait aussi en charge de le surveiller – mais cela ne le gênait pas, il était un peu rassuré de ne pas être tout seul pour cette première expérience finalement et tout de même heureux de ses nouvelles fonctions.

Il avait rencontré celui qui était officiellement en charge de l'équipe 7, il connaissait bien Kakashi Hatake pour avoir déjà effectué quelques missions avec lui, et ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'il avait du mal avec la ponctualité depuis peu – avec un clin d'œil prononcé – et qu'il le laisserait commencer les cours sans lui pour ne pas handicaper les élèves à cause de ses retards. Naruto était loin d'être stupide, malgré ses cheveux blonds : le ninja copieur n'avait jamais manqué l'heure de départ lors des missions d'ANBU, alors ce soudain attrait pour les arrivées retardées de plusieurs heures n'étaient qu'une ruse afin qu'il puisse avoir son moment en tant que professeur et ne pas qu'être tout le temps le simple assistant.

Alors qu'il se rappelait de sa discussion avec Kakashi sur la peut-être future équipe 7 – après tout rien n'était sûr, car son aîné avait des critères de sélections pouvant aller à l'encontre des principes du ninja, et il avait recalé plusieurs équipes à cause de cela – il aperçut un premier adolescent arriver au terrain d'entrainement. Naruto resta caché sur sa branche, derrière un rideau de feuille, son chakra et sa présence complètement et parfaitement effacés. Il profita de ne pas s'être fait repérer pour épier l'un de ses futurs élèves.

Il reconnut tout de suite le jeune Sai grâce à l'absence du blason Uchiwa sur ses vêtements. Il avait bien une demi-heure mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger car il s'installa contre un arbre pour ouvrir un carnet dans lequel il se mit à griffonner. Le jeune ninja avait une peau aussi blanche que la craie et des cheveux d'un noir profond qui contrastait énormément avec son teint. Naruto discernait avec difficulté les sentiments qui s'affichaient de temps à autre sur son visage. Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être un mauvais garçon. Ils restèrent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, seuls installés contre leur arbre respectif, l'un les yeux rivés sur son carnet et inconscient posé sur lui, l'autre étudiant le ninja entre deux chapitres du livre qu'il avait apporté : Naruto attendait l'arrivée des deux autres Genins avant de venir se présenter. D'ailleurs, il appréhendait un peu les réactions du petit dernier Uchiwa qu'il savait aussi dans cette équipe : il avait connu son grand frère et l'un de ses cousins, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il pourrait arriver à s'entendre avec celui-ci.

Dix minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, un couple arriva sur le terrain d'entrainement. Un couple bien étrange d'ailleurs : un chaton noir et un bonbon rose. Drôle d'arrangement… Plus sérieusement, Naruto n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le jeune survivant du drame Uchiwa, Sasuke. Et non pas à cause de ses vêtements, comme il l'aurait pensé, mais à cause de son visage qui ressemblait tellement à celui d'Itachi au même âge, la maturité en moins. La ressemblance était frappante : le même nez droit, les mêmes yeux en amandes, les mêmes traits encore enfantins, les mêmes pommettes. Lui qui avait souvent côtoyé le grand frère de Sasuke dans sa jeunesse, ne pouvait nier leur lien de parenté. Il était surpris de voir autant de similitudes entre les deux possesseurs du Sharingan, cela allait peut-être se révéler un peu plus difficile que prévu…

Son regard coula vers le dernier membre de l'équipe, une jeune fille d'origine civile de ce qu'il en savait, avec de longs cheveux roses flashy et assez voyants. Mais ils se mariaient plutôt bien avec son teint de pêche et ses grands yeux verts lagons. Elle était mignonne et intelligente par-dessus le marché, selon son dossier de l'Académie ninja. Cependant, Naruto ne voyait présentement pas comment cette jeune fille avait pu obtenir d'aussi bonnes notes quand il la voyait maintenant : elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de Sasuke et babillait joyeusement, un éclat de pur bonheur dans les yeux. L'amour pouvait faire des ravages !

Le ninja blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et décida de continuer à les observer encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous en fait, pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les relations qu'ils entretenaient chacun.

Sasuke tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il avait entendu hier cette rumeur comme quoi son équipe aurait un assistant professeur en plus du Jonin professeur habituel. Il avait accueilli cette information avec indifférence, mais cela l'avait assez agacé de ne rien connaître de lui : il détestait travailler avec des inconnus et Kakashi n'avait voulu lâcher aucune information sur lui. En plus il n'était même pas venu se présenter hier ! Comme s'il se croyait tout permis. Autant dire que l'Uchiwa l'avait détesté avant même de le rencontrer, ne sachant pas pourquoi cependant cela le travaillait autant. Peut-être parce qu'il était déjà passablement énervé depuis l'affichage des groupes de Genins et qu'un rien suffisait à le mettre en rogne depuis ? En effet, faire équipe Sai était déjà assez pénible comme ça, mais en plus il allait devoir se coltiner Sakura, une fille totalement hystérique qui voulait sortir avec lui. D'ailleurs, ce matin-même il l'avait trouvé quasiment devant sa porte : elle avait sorti l'excuse stupide de la rencontre surprise, mais il avait senti sa présence dès son réveil et il ne voulait pas savoir depuis combien de temps elle faisait le guet devant chez lui.

Il avait retardé au maximum son départ de la maison, mais il n'avait pas pu se dérober à cette « rencontre due au destin » et ni son mutisme ni ses regards noirs n'avaient dissuadés la jeune fille de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui à chaque phrase. Maintenant il n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était que leur professeur arrive, que Sakura s'éloigne enfin et qu'ils puissent commencer ce pourquoi ils étaient là : s'entraîner et devenir plus fort.

Sai de son côté, observait l'étrange couple qui avait fait son apparition devant lui. Il aurait bien aimé venir les saluer, même peut-être échanger quelques banalités sur la nuit ou sur le réveil, comme pouvait le faire les jeunes adolescents de leur âge. Un million de phrases et de formulations tournaient dans sa tête pour engager la conversation mais justement, il ne savait pas laquelle choisir… Alors il n'avait rien dit, jetant de temps à autres des regards envieux à la seule fille du groupe qui débitait des mots avec une facilité déconcertante, enchaînant un nombre impressionnant de sujets dans un temps record. Tout cela pour attirer vainement l'attention de Sasuke sur elle…

« Au fait, tu sais qui sera l'assistant de Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun ? »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, pendant le trajet où un incessant bourdonnement rose l'avait poursuivi, il l'avait presqu'oublié celui-ci. Ce fameux assistant ! Il ne devait pas être bien impressionnant pour être relégué au second plan : c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler d'un tel poste dans une équipe de Genins ! Sûrement un stupide Chunin qui avait été recalé à l'examen de Jonin et qui tentait de se rattraper en suivant une formation spécifique pour devenir professeur ninja, ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Moi j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur lui ! » Poursuivit Sakura, n'espérant de toute façon pas une réponse. « Apparemment il est assez connu dans le village. Mais pas en bien si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il serait maudit je crois bien. Enfin je n'ai pas tout compris, j'ai seulement entendu une partie de la conversation que mes parents ont eue avec ceux d'Ino. Mais déjà, n'être qu'assistant ce n'est pas très fameux donc bon. Il ne doit pas être très fort. J'espère qu'il ne gênera pas Kakashi-sensei pendant notre apprentissage. »

Naruto les entendait parfaitement mais il ne s'en formalisait pas : il avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude d'entendre les gens de tout âge le médire dans son dos. Cependant il était l'heure du rendez-vous alors il se releva silencieusement de sa branche, rangea son livre sur les bases du métier de professeur et se sauta au bas de l'arbre, toujours dans le silence le plus complet. Seul Sai, parce qu'il se trouvait justement installé face à cet arbre, l'aperçut et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant la grâce et le silence du nouvel arrivant : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça !

Le ninja blond avança sans essayer de se cacher derrière Sasuke et Sakura et posa une main sur chaque épaule des deux élèves, dans une légère tape pour leur faire remarquer sa présence. Aussitôt Sasuke se retourna avec un kunai en main, mais Naruto ne frémit même pas devant l'éclat de l'arme blanche, tandis que la voix de Sakura se mourrait dans sa gorge, elle ne prononça bientôt plus un mot. L'ancien ANBU continua son chemin sans un mot pour tendre sa main à Sai qui accepta l'aide offerte pour se relever. Le garçon se rapprocha de ses deux coéquipiers, regardant l'assistant se retourner vers eux-trois.

« Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki et je serais l'assistant de Kakashi pendant les prochaines années avec vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais répondre à vos questions et vous enseigner ce que vous avez à apprendre. » Déclara le blond avec un large mais mince sourire.

Sakura rougit de gêne et de colère : le ninja l'avait attendu et elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue, mais d'un autre côté elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'avoir été espionné ! Pour qui se prenait ce gars-là ?!

« Uzumaki. » Grogna Sasuke d'une voix froide. « Tu es encore en vie ? »

L'Uchiwa avait vraiment été surpris dans un premier temps, de ne pas avoir senti la présence de l'autre ninja, puis particulièrement choqué de reconnaître l'ancien équipier de son cousin Shisui. Il se souvenait vaguement de lui : ce blondinet avait l'habitude de traîner avec Shisui et Itachi par extension et de se les accaparer comme s'ils étaient amis. Sasuke l'avait toujours détesté pour son attitude trop amicale et pour toutes ses fois où Itachi avait annulé leurs entraînements, car Naruto avait débarqué en braillant que son grand frère devait ramener ses fesses. Depuis le massacre du clan… Non, depuis la mort de Shisui en réalité, le jeune garçon ne l'avait plus revu, ni entendu, et il en avait déduit avec un reniflement hautain que cet énergumène avait dû être tué en mission.

L'énergumène en question passa tout simplement sur sa remarque, se tournant vers Sai. Sasuke serra les poings en le voyant l'ignorer comme ça : il n'était pas n'importe qui ! Non mais où se croyait ce blond stupide ?! Il était en présence d'un Uchiwa ! Le deuxième garçon du groupe cherchait à ordonner toutes les pensées depuis une longue minute maintenant, mais il avait tellement à dire, tellement à demander ! Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Sakura, ayant réussi à retrouver une couleur de peau normale et voyant le ninja donnant de son attention à Sai, lâcha d'une voix suffisante :

« C'est inutile d'essayer de parler avec lui, c'est un attardé ! »

« Commence parce ce que tu veux Sai. » Fit plutôt Naruto en ne tenant pas compte de la remarque de la jeune fille.

« Comment doit-on s'adresser à vous ? »

Le blond haussa un sourcil et sourit gentiment :

« Comme vous voulez, cela n'a pas d'importance. »

« Alors, je peux vous appeler Sensei, même si vous ne l'êtes pas vraiment ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Naruto cacha au mieux son rougissement de gêne et de joie. Il en rêvait de cette appellation depuis qu'Hiruzen était venu le voir pour lui annoncer qu'il comptait lui confier une équipe de Genins, mais comme il n'était qu'un assistant, il n'avait pas voulu s'imposer de cette manière à ses élèves. Alors entendre ce jeune garçon vouloir lui faire preuve de respect le gênait et lui faisait plaisir.

« Quelle technique avez-vous utilisé pour dissimuler votre présence ? Je suis ici depuis un moment mais je ne vous avais pas remarqué ! »

« Aucune. »

« Hein ? »

L'exclamation fut exprimée de concert par Sai et Sakura. Sasuke quant à lui, n'avait rien dit mais il était aussi surpris que ses camarades ! Naruto s'installa sur la souche d'arbre qui trônait au centre de cette partie du terrain d'entrainement et commença ses explications, ayant parfaitement remarqué que les trois jeunes ninjas buvaient littéralement ses paroles, après tout la discrétion était la base des fondamentaux des ninjas.

« Il existe plusieurs façons de cacher sa présence en fonction des affinités de chacun. Mais sans entrer dans les détails, il existe deux manières principales de faire : la première c'est d'effacer sa présence en manipulant votre chakra pour le contenir entièrement en vous et ne pas en laisser filtrer une parcelle. La seconde c'est de ne faire plus qu'un avec votre environnement, en modifiant votre chakra pour qu'il ressemble le plus possible à celui qui vous entoure constamment. Le chakra est après tout une énergie vitale en premier lieu et tout être vivant en possède. Le tout est de savoir s'en servir et d'en posséder assez pour lui trouver une application. »

Sai sortit la tête de son petit carnet, un différent de celui dans lequel il dessinait tout à l'heure, ayant écrit frénétiquement les mots de son nouveau professeur.

« Quelle méthode avez-vous utilisez alors Sensei ? »

« L'expérience. » Répondit énigmatiquement Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est ridicule ! » S'écria Sakura. « J'ai lu beaucoup de livres sur le malaxage du chakra et je n'ai rien lu sur cette deuxième méthode ! Et puis, "l'expérience", vous la sortez d'où cette réplique bidon ? D'un vieux livre policier ou quoi ?! »

Naruto soupira de la remarque de son élève :

« Je ne fais qu'énoncer des vérités. La première façon est de  _se contenir_ , la seconde est de  _se camoufler_ , mais moi j'ai  _disparu_. Je n'ai pas seulement effacé ma présence en contenant mon chakra à l'intérieur de mon corps, j'ai réduit au minimum le chakra nécessaire pour ne devenir qu'une irrégularité quelconque puis mon corps c'est synchronisé à mon environnement. Pour certains animaux cela peut se comparer au principe d'hibernation : mon organisme a ralenti au maximum, se contentant de me garder en vie et sensible à ce qui m'entoure. Ainsi j'ai effacé mon existence. Seulement cet état ne s'atteint pas avec de l'entrainement ou un jutsu, mais de l'expérience et de nombreuses années à pratiquer l'art ninja. »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons capter cette différence Sensei ? »

« Hm… Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que vous êtes un peu trop jeunes et inexpérimentés pour pouvoir faire la différence, mais on peut essayer si vous voulez. »

Sai hocha la tête, ses yeux pétillants. Lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré leur Sensei hier, il ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose de lui : il semblait n'avoir vu que Sasuke dans leur équipe, ce qui était souvent le cas des autres professeurs, des adultes et même des autres enfants, et en plus il ne lui avait pas paru d'être très motivé. Il avait prévu d'apprendre des techniques et de les perfectionner dans son coin, mais avec Naruto cela changeait la donne ! Lui était avide de partager son savoir et il avait une expérience solide derrière lui de ninja – cela semblait aussi être le cas de Kakashi, mais c'était différent… De plus la patience n'était pas quelque chose qui lui faisait défaut : il était le premier à lui laisser le temps de la réflexion et à le pousser à parler depuis ses parents.

Il n'était pas complètement asocial ou attardé comme l'avait si gentiment dit Sakura, mais il était vrai qu'il avait de grosses lacunes en comportement de société : il n'était jamais sûr d'arriver à lire l'atmosphère d'une conversation ou de savoir quoi dire. Pourtant Naruto l'avait tout de suite mis en confiance avec son sourire sincère et gentil : parler avec lui était si facile, il était honnête et franc, il n'y avait pas à se torturer l'esprit pour échanger quelques mots avec lui puisqu'il n'avait ni d'arrières pensées et ne faisait aucun sous-entendu difficile à traduire. Oui, il venait tout juste de le rencontrer, mais Naruto s'était tout de suite exposé à eux sans crainte. Oh bien sûr, Sai sentait qu'avec cette première interaction, il n'avait vu que la partie immergée de l'iceberg que la personnalité de leur deuxième Sensei était, mais c'était sans aucun doute la plus importante.

Naruto était content de voir que le courant passait si bien avec Sai, celui-ci allait sans doute être son préféré. Ce n'était pas très correct de penser ainsi, mais avec les deux autres c'était tout autre chose : Sakura semblait mettre un point d'honneur à contredire ou dénigrer le moindre de ses propos, car elle ne le voyait pas comme un professeur, mais plus comme un usurpateur, et Sasuke se contentait de le fusiller du regard et de le regarder de haut – ou du moins de tenter car la différence de taille ne l'aidait pas vraiment – lui aussi ne semblait pas vouloir tenir compte de ce qu'il disait. Difficile dans ce cas-là d'apprécier les deux jeunes Genins, il ne restait donc plus que Sai qui se montrait respectueux et curieux. En entendant Sakura contester une fois de plus une réponse qu'il venait de donner à Sai, car un de ses livres disait le contraire, puis se tourner vers Sasuke pour avoir son avis sur la question, ce dernier les ignorant tous les trois superbement, Naruto se fit la réflexion que la cohabitation allait être dure, mouvementée et que surtout ils allaient avoir du mal à former une équipe soudée et unie.

« Au fait, il est où Kakashi-sensei ? » Brailla Sakura.

« En retard. » Répondit automatiquement le Jinchuriki, commençant déjà presqu'à regretter cette nouvelle initiative de son aîné.

**oOo**

Naruto déambulait tête baissée dans le village caché de Konoha. Il venait tout juste de rentrer d'une mission d'escorte avec l'équipe 7. De base, ils devaient accompagner un certain Tazuna jusqu'à son village au pays des vagues, sans qu'il ne se fasse attaquer ou détrousser par des bandits. Mais ce ne fut pas des brigands qu'ils croisèrent, mais des mercenaires et des nunkenins ! Autant dire que cette mission de rang C n'en fut dès lors plus une. Le vieux charpentier leur avait conté son histoire mais s'il n'en n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Naruto aurait immédiatement dit à l'équipe de faire demi-tour. Mais Kakashi avait accepté de continuer la mission. Les deux adultes s'étaient disputés – Naruto estimait qu'ils n'en savaient pas assez sur cet ennemi pour se lancer ainsi tête baissée – et pour la première fois depuis trois mois, son aîné lui imposé ses choix en une phrase : « c'est moi ici qui suis en charge de cette équipe » autrement dit « tu te tais et tu suis les ordres ». Le ninja blond n'avait pas apprécié, il détestait qu'on le mette devant le fait accompli ou qu'on lui impose une situation qui allait mal se terminer. Et là, il avait eu le droit à ces deux cas en un temps record et ses tripes lui hurlaient qu'il allait regretter de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre Kakashi.

Le reste du voyage s'était pourtant passé assez tranquillement : il y avait bien eu un guet-apens, mais rien d'insurmontable pour les deux anciens ANBU. Naruto s'était alors dit que peut-être, pour une fois, son instinct c'était trompé, que ce serait l'exception qui confirmerait la règle que ses tripes ont toujours raison. Mais plus ils s'étaient rapprochés du pays des vagues et plus ils s'étaient sentis épiés. Le Jinchuriki avait bien tenté de parler à Kakashi pour lui demander plutôt de demander des renforts d'urgence et de les attendre avant de franchir la frontière, mais une fois de plus ce dernier n'avait tenu compte de ses propos, sûrement était-il certain de pouvoir s'occuper de n'importe quel adversaire qui aurait pu être employé. Était-il devenu aussi arrogant que les Uchiwa en obtenant le Sharingan ? Oui, sans aucun doute et en plus il s'agissait de la mauvaise arrogance, celle qui vous met en danger… Itachi et Shisui aussi l'étaient, mais seulement lors des entraînements lorsqu'ils ne voulaient pas avouer qu'ils avaient tort. Cela ne les avait mis en danger comme maintenant.

Dans une autre situation, Naruto aurait sans doute secoué Kakashi ou il l'aurait même ficelé pour prendre les rênes de cette mission qui devenait bien trop dangereuse à son gout, pour une équipe de Genins. Mais il n'était pas vraiment en position d'agir de la sorte : s'il ne faisait que lever la main sur un des élèves ou sur celui qui était censé le surveiller, il atterrirait directement dans les prisons de Konoha. Et puis rien ne certifiait qu'on enverrait bien une équipe de soutien si c'était lui qui la demandait… Il était pieds et poings liés et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était prier que rien de dangereux n'arrive et se préparer pour faire face à n'importe quelle situation. C'était donc naturellement qu'il s'isolait le soir, une fois le camp monté, pour non seulement patrouiller et s'entraîner au taijutsu, afin que son corps ne se refroidisse pas et qu'il soit réactif à tout moment. Parfois Sai venait le rejoindre pour s'entraîner aussi, observant celui qu'il considérait comme son professeur et tentant de reproduire ses mouvements. Ces nuits-là se transformaient alors en cours sur l'art du corps à corps.

Puis finalement ils étaient arrivés au village de Tazuna et tout était partie en cacahuète… Un ninja déserteur de rang A – voir même peut-être de rang S, Naruto n'avait pas pour habitude de consulter de Bingo Book mais il avait entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient au sujet du Démon de Kiri – était apparu accompagné de plusieurs mercenaires payés par Gatô. Finalement son mauvais pressentiment était fondé et il aurait bien voulu le crier au visage de Kakashi, mais ce dernier lui avait ordonné de s'occuper des mercenaires de seconde zone tandis qu'il faisait face à Zabuza. Naruto n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'obéir et il avait foncé. Derrière lui, Sai, Sasuke et Sakura avaient encerclé leur client pour prévenir de toute attaque surprise, mais ils avaient été ébahis par les combats qui se déroulaient devant eux, que ce soit celui de Kakashi ou de Naruto – Sasuke et Sakura avaient eu du mal à l'admettre pour le second. Ils n'auraient jamais cru que leur professeur qui ne connaissait pas la notion de ponctualité, puisse tenir tête à un ninja d'élite comme Zabuza et encore moins que l'assistant qui s'était montré plus que réticent à poursuivre cette mission, n'ait aucun problème à neutraliser ses ennemis pourtant en grande supériorité numérique.

Mais soudain Kakashi s'était fait piéger dans une bulle d'eau à cause de la diversion d'un ninja apparu de nulle part. Sasuke et Sakura avaient voulu se lancer dans le combat pour aider leur professeur, mais Naruto leur avait interdit de bouger et il y était lui-même. Heureusement, les deux Genins l'avaient écouté sinon Sai se serait retrouvé seul face à Haku, un ninja au service de Zabuza. Finalement le ninja au don héréditaire avait réussi à isoler les deux réelles menaces du groupe de Genins, Sai et Sasuke, les enfermant dans sa prison de miroirs de glace, tandis que Naruto avait échangé sa place avec Kakashi : ce dernier avait été sonné par l'attaque surprise et s'il pouvait toujours gérer les mercenaires de bas niveau, il ne pouvait plus affronter l'épéiste de la Brume dans son état. Quand il eut fini de capturer ses derniers adversaires, il était alors intervenu dans le combat de ses deux élèves contre Haku et il avait brisé le jutsu du ninja de Kiri. Gravement blessé, Sasuke et Sai s'était quasiment évanouit dans la foulée, mais l'Uchiwa avait eu le temps d'apercevoir Naruto tenir tête à Zabuza avec une technique d'épée qui lui rappela celle de son frère.

Le blond avait en effet sorti sa propre épée après s'être rendu compte qu'à main nu, il limitait ses chances de gagner. Il avait appris l'art du combat à l'épée en observant jour après jour, Shisui et Itachi se confronter. Il les imitait ensuite dans son coin, s'entraînant avec juste ce qu'il voyait. Petit à petit, il avait remarqué les différences de styles lors des entraînements des deux Uchiwa et il s'était trouvé une meilleure affinité avec celui d'Itachi. Grâce à cela, il arriva à se battre à armes égales avec Zabuza, comptant sur son endurance pour pouvoir gagner car un grand nombre de ses techniques et de ses capacités lui avaient été interdites par le Conseil. En définitive, ce fut l'impatience de l'épéiste qui lui permit de le battre : voir son adversaire se battre seulement à moitié l'avait énervé et il avait voulu en finir une bonne foi sur toute, sans s'en rendre compte il avait ouvert une faille dans sa garde, une faute grave pour un bretteur de son niveau, et Naruto n'avait eu qu'à s'y glisser, l'embrochant sans hésitation, sa lame trouvant le cœur de son ennemi avec une facilité déconcertante.

Du point de vue de la mission en elle-même, ce fut une grande réussite : Tazuna était arrivé à bon port en un seul morceau, le pont avait pu être terminé sans autre soucis majeur et Gatô avait même été tué par Zabuza dans un dernier soupir. Mais les dégâts subis par l'équipe furent lourds : Kakashi, Sasuke et Sai avaient été blessés et obligés de garder le lit plusieurs jours. Naruto avait bien sûr aussi écopé de quelques plaies plus ou moins profondes mais elles avaient toutes disparues avant le lever du soleil le jour suivant. Ils avaient dû donc attendre que l'équipe soit de nouveau sur pieds pour repartir et le ninja blond avait veillé sur les deux Genins pendant leur rétablissement : Kakashi disparaissait pour aider un peu les travailleurs du pont et faire de l'exercice sans forcer sur ses blessures, et Sakura était trop tremblante devant le corps nu de son amour secret pour l'aider en quoi que ce soit.

Ils étaient rentrés et Naruto étaient là à marcher dans les rues à se remémorer cette mission : ils avaient réussi et personne n'était mort, il s'était même illustré lors de son combat contre Zabuza. Mais peu importe tout ça, ce qui le tourmentait c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu arrêter Kakashi, lui faire entendre raison, et à cause de cela l'équipe avait été mise en danger bien plus que nécessaire et deux Genins avaient été blessés. C'était un coup de chance qu'ils aient pu en ressortir sans blessures plus graves ! Il aurait dû être là pour les protéger, prendre les coups à leur place, c'était son boulot, ce qu'il faisait de mieux et tout ce qu'il voulait : protéger son équipe et leurs vies au péril de la sienne.

Les blessures qui s'accumulaient dans les dossiers médicaux de ses équipiers, le faisait douter de son pouvoir, de sa raison d'être un ninja : il ne réussissait pas cette mission élémentaire, celle de protéger son équipe, alors comment pouvait-il se prétendre ninja… ? Était-il vraiment fait pour ça ? Ou plutôt y arrivait-il réellement ? N'était-il pas en train d'échouer ? De devenir un simple soldat au service du village, sans aucun pouvoir ? Pour lui, être ninja s'était de protéger les personnes auxquels il tenait, mais là il n'était plus qu'un assassin incapable de veiller sur les membres de son équipe.

Les doutes et les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait besoin d'en parler. Il connaissait la personne à qui s'adresser, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir aller le voir sans le déranger… Pourtant ses pas ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper car bientôt il se trouva près du terrain d'entrainement numéro dix – après leur rapport, Hiruzen leur avait décrété une semaine de repos. Il s'arrêta devant les barrières qui entouraient cette parcelle de terre et pendant plusieurs minutes, il tenta de percevoir ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté du grillage, sans succès. Finalement il se décida de faire demi-tour : il ne pouvait pas le déranger pour des choses sans importance… Bon cela ne l'était pas pour lui, mais justement cela le concernait lui uniquement, il ne pouvait pas aller le déranger avec ce genre de questions – bien qu'il soit certain que cela ne le dérangerait pas.

Naruto reprit le chemin inverse avec l'intention de rentrer chez lui et dormir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, ou du moins il comptait essayer car cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil le temps d'une nuit entière. Mais alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, il tomba sur Asuma et ses trois Genins qui arrivaient dans son sens. Le destin avait parlé et il n'allait pas laisser l'ancien ANBU s'en sortir à si bon compte :

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je… J'étais venu prendre de vos nouvelles Asuma-sensei. »

Le Jonin lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à les suivre à l'intérieur du terrain pour discuter un moment. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le ninja et il n'espérait que pouvoir régler son problème. Il donna ses instructions à Shikamaru, Choji et Ino sur l'entrainement du jour et il s'éloigna avec Naruto, attrapant le bras de ce dernier pour l'empêcher de se défiler. Les trois Genins commencèrent leurs échauffements en silence, jusqu'à ce que la seule fille du groupe lâche enfin la question qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres :

« Tu sais de qui il s'agit Shikamaru ? »

Le Nara était plus âgé de trois ans que ses équipiers, mais il était aussi fils unique et leurs parents avaient insistés pour que Shikamaru attendent quelques années pour entrer lui-aussi à l'Académie, afin que le trio InoShikaCho ne disparaisse pas avec les adultes. Cependant le manipulateur d'ombres n'avait pas passé toutes ses années chez lui à ne rien faire : Asuma s'était occupé de lui pour l'aider à perfectionner les arts de son clan et renforcer ses bases dans le taijutsu et le lancer de projectiles. Shikamaru connaissait donc mieux leur ninja professeur que ses deux autres coéquipiers.

Le Nara hocha de la tête positivement à la question d'Ino et jeta un regard vers la direction prise par les deux Jonins. La jeune fille commença à s'impatienter car elle voulait savoir qui était ce beau blond qui semblait proche de leur professeur, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle sous-entendait dans sa question mais leur aîné ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle avait cependant tort : Shikamaru avait bien compris qu'elle voulait un nom et une description détaillée du jeune homme, de son caractère, de son passé et de sa famille. Mais à vrai dire il n'en savait rien, il le connaissait juste de nom et d'une photo qu'il avait vu chez son professeur.

« Il s'appelle Naruto, c'est la grande fierté d'Asuma-sensei. C'était son élève il y a quelques années. Je ne sais rien de plus. »

Ino fit la moue, c'était peu, trop peu pour qu'elle ne craigne pas de l'aborder : il semblait si fort, si puissant, si charismatique. Si Sasuke n'était pas son grand amour, ce bel apollon aurait sûrement pris cette place à l'instant où elle l'aurait vu. Il se dégageait quelque chose de lui comme une triste nostalgie, une étrange mélancolie qui vous poussait à le prendre dans vos bras pour le réconforter. Et en même temps il semblait plus que capable de vous protéger dans ses bras forts et musclés. La jolie blonde rougit de ses pensées qui dérivaient peu à peu, sous le regard moqueur de Choji et désabusé de Shikamaru. Toutefois, ce dernier – qui n'avait eu aucun mal à suivre le fil des pensées de son équipière – devait reconnaître que ce Naruto dégageait quelque chose d'intrigant, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, il avait l'impression de juste frôler le problème.

A quelques mètres de là, Asuma venait de prendre son ancien élève dans ses bras, le serrant doucement contre lui. Il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais voir une fois de plus le visage du blond couvert de larmes silencieusement, l'avait perturbé. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait un tel spectacle : il connaissait Naruto depuis huit ans maintenant, il avait en effet commencé à s'occuper de lui à ses dix ans, quand il aurait dû intégrer l'Académie Ninja. A cette époque, les parents des autres élèves s'étaient presque tous violemment opposés à l'admission de Naruto à l'Académie, craignant pour leur progéniture et Naruto avait finalement fini seul dans une classe avec lui comme professeur particulier.

Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, il l'avait pris pour un imbécile heureux et un gamin stupide qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui – il l'avait même soupçonné d'avoir un retard mental à vrai dire. Mais il était tombé de haut quand il l'avait vu au détour d'un couloir, en train pleurer silencieusement, allongé terre et roulé en boule à même le sol. Ce jour-là il avait compris que Naruto souriait constamment pour se faire accepter – qui voudrait d'un ami maussade ou qui faisait tout le temps la tête ? – et que ses pitreries n'existaient que pour qu'on le remarque, mais qu'en réalité il en était affecté comme n'importe quelle autre personne souffrirait à sa place. Dans ce cas pourquoi pleurait-il toujours dans son coin et en silence, semblant ignorer son état comme si ces larmes n'étaient pas les siennes ? Asuma n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse à cette question, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de le réconforter à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin.

Le Jonin professeur ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait cette fois et généralement il n'en savait jamais rien, cependant il s'estimait heureux et flatté de savoir que son ancien élève lui faisait assez confiance pour tomber les masques devant lui, même si cela la situation ne s'y prêtait pas et que cela l'attristait.

« Je suis inutile… » Murmura Naruto au moment où Asuma s'y attendait le moins. « Je ne peux même pas protéger mes amis… A quoi je sers ? »

Le Sarutobi sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement à ces mots. Il savait que pour Naruto, ses amis c'étaient toute sa vie, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était aussi tourmenté par leurs blessures et son incapacité à les en défendre.

« Ne dit pas ça Naruto. Tu es le meilleur ami et le meilleur équipier que l'on puisse avoir. Mais tu n'es pas tout puissant non plus, tu ne peux pas tout le temps tous les protéger. Tu es humain, pas Dieu. »

« C'est n'est pas vrai… Je ne suis pas humain… » Répondit le plus jeune en portant une main à son ventre, au niveau du sceau qui gardait Kyuubi en lui. « Je n'accuse Kurama de rien, » ajouta-t-il en voyant Asuma ouvrir la bouche « c'est moi… Je suis maudis et à cause de ça, les personnes qui m'entourent frôlent constamment la mort. Je pensais être devenu plus fort que cette malédiction, ou du moins assez fort pour les protéger du mal que je peux leur faire, mais… Mais je m'étais trompé… »

Son ancien professeur n'en revenait pas ! D'où tirait-il cette histoire insensée de malédiction ?! D'où sortait-il de telles inepties ?! Puis il eut un flash… Un collège, un certain Mizuki qui lors de son premier jour avec Naruto, lui avait souhaité  _« bonne chance avec l'enfant maudit »_  … Un autre souvenir lui revenu sur une journée banale, où il avait interrompu des garçons qui frappaient Naruto, le traitant de « maudis » … Lui avait-on donc tant répéter ces mots, que le blond lui-même avait fini par y croire ? Asuma ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Comment le sortir de cette illusion malsaine, créée de toute pièce avec une peur et une haine infondée mais bien là ? Shisui aurait su trouver les mots justes lui, mais il n'était plus de ce monde…

Naruto prit son silence et son air perturbé comme une réponse à ses troubles intérieurs : oui il était bien maudit, oui c'était bien de sa faute si les gens autour de lui mourraient ou finissaient toujours blessés et oui il ne pouvait rien faire du tout… Peut-être devait-il mettre fin à ses jours afin d'éviter de faire d'autres victimes ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Kurama qui mourrait dans ce cas avec lui. Et puis, Itachi lui avait fait promettre de vivre pour Shisui et pour Hana, qui avait besoin de lui plus que jamais, après sa tentative de suicide à la mort de son ancien meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait donc pas quitter ce monde de cette manière et se laisser tuer revenait au même…

« Alors comme ça, vous avez une nouvelle équipe Asuma-sensei ? Comment sont-ils cette fois ? J'espère pour vous qu'ils sont moins turbulents que nous ! »

Naruto avait fini sa crise de larmes et même si Asuma sentait que le vrai problème était loin d'être réglé, il respecta son choix de passer à autre chose – il ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'aider de toute façon.

« Après vous, ils vont tous me sembler calmes comme des images ! » Rigola-t-il, taquin. « Allez viens, je vais te les présenter. »

Asuma le conduisit dans la clairière où Ino et Shikamaru s'affrontaient en un contre un. Si la jeune fille mettait de l'énergie dans ses attaques, son adversaire parait et esquivait avec paresse, énervant de plus en plus la jeune Yamanaka. Le ninja professeur lui parla alors de Choji, un garçon trop gentil qui ne voulait faire de mal à personne, d'Ino, une jeune fille un peu superficielle mais qui ne s'était pas encore réellement trouvée, et de Shikamaru, un gros paresseux excessivement intelligent. Une équipe aux antipodes de celles qu'il avait eu avec Naruto comme élève. Il se plaignit même gentiment qu'ils manquaient tous de volonté et qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi mâtures – à l'exception de Shikamaru qui avait son cerveau et son âge pour lui – que l'ancienne équipe 10.

Choji, le seul qui avait pu entendre leur conversation, s'offusqua de cette description peu flatteuse de leur équipe, attirant l'attention des deux autres Genins. Ils arrêtèrent l'entrainement et ils les rejoignirent pour écouter les histoires de leur invité du jour. Ce dernier souriait et riait beaucoup, faisant souvent rougir Ino, définitivement sous le charme. Aux yeux des deux plus jeunes du groupe, Naruto était bon vivant, peut-être un peu bête et simplet mais très attachant. Shikamaru lui, voyait par-dessus ce genre qu'il se donnait et quelque part il comprenait pourquoi Asuma répétait sans cesse que le blond était sa plus grande fierté : il semblait plus que fiable, réfléchi, mature et responsable, il mettait les autres en confiance et il avait toutes les qualités d'un dirigeant au cœur gros, honnête et juste. Mais il ne loupa pas pour autant l'air nostalgique et envieux qu'il avait par moment en les regardant, Shikamaru se demandait alors ce qu'il pouvait voir ou imaginer. Naruto piquait sa curiosité beaucoup car il était plein de contradictions : à la fois heureux et triste, fiable et croulant sous un poids invisible, présent et ailleurs, mature et enfantin, souriant aux autres et pleurant à l'intérieur de lui-même…

Naruto faisait connaissance avec les trois Genins, s'étonnant silencieusement des trois ans de plus de Shikamaru et se rappelant de cette époque où il était à leur place, jeune ninja encore innocent de ce qu'il allait devenir. Il était assez triste pour Choji qui allait devoir bientôt faire face à la dure réalité des ninjas, celle de tuer sans hésitations et il espérait pour lui qu'il ne serait pas trop changé par cette future épreuve. Ino le mettait assez mal à l'aise, en rougissant à tout bout de champ et en le fixant sans jamais le lâcher des yeux, et il comprenait aussi l'inquiétude d'Asuma la concernant car il sentait dans sa manière d'être, qu'elle n'imaginait pas ce qui l'attendait en choisissant cette voix. Et puis il y avait le génie avec une attitude désinvolte qui l'amusait beaucoup mais il semblait aussi être le moins naïf du groupe. Asuma venait rapidement de lui expliquer pourquoi Shikamaru était plus âgé que ses deux camarades et Naruto proposa tout naturellement d'entraîner le Nara quand ce dernier le souhaiterait pour ne pas seulement revoir les bases pendant trois ans de plus. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avec indifférence, pendant qu'Ino le fusillait du regard, en proie à la jalousie.

Le plus âgé enchaîna d'ailleurs sur l'équipe 7 dont il l'avait la charge la moitié du temps. La blonde râla au début que sa grande rivale était non seulement en équipe avec Sasuke mais qu'en plus elle avait ce beau blond comme professeur, puis elle s'étonna d'entendre Naruto raconter qu'au final, seul Sai l'écoutait. Les deux Genins et même Asuma furent surpris. Même s'il n'était pas un vrai professeur, il restait un Jonin qui avait bien plus d'expérience qu'un Genin et qui connaissait forcément plus de choses.

« C'est compliqué… Pour Sakura qui ne se fie qu'à la théorie, la pratique que je propose n'est pas à son goût, elle n'a pas confiance ce en que je dis. Quant à Sasuke… Je ne suis pas certain mais j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui le gêne. Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai plutôt bien connu Itachi et Shisui… »

« Le frère et le cousin de Sasuke ? » Demanda Choji pour être certain.

« Oui, Shisui et moi nous étions dans la même équipe et Itachi venait régulièrement voir son cousin pour s'entrainer avec lui. Au final, on était plus une équipe de quatre que de trois. C'était très amusant. »

« Et fatiguant surtout. » Soupira Asuma sous le rire joyeux de son ancien élève. « Au fait Naruto, tu as pu aller voir Hana depuis que tu assistes Kakashi ? »

« Non, elle était en mission avant, puis j'ai été débordé avec toutes les missions et l'entrainement. »

« Et bien je l'ai vu pas plus tard qu'hier et elle est en congé. Tu devrais en profiter pour aller manger un bout avec elle. »

Pendant que Naruto acquiesçait à la proposition, Ino se tourna vers Shikamaru qui lut dans ses yeux sa question et la renseigna sur l'identité de la dénommée Hana : il s'agissait de la grande sœur de Kiba Inuzuka, un ancien camarade de classe. Il avait déjà rencontré la jeune femme lors d'une naissance difficile pour l'une des biches apprivoisées du clan et il l'avait également aperçu à parler hier à Asuma. Ino grinça des dents face à cette nouvelle rivale pour l'attention du blond si sexy. Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel, car il était évident que le ninja aux yeux bleu azur ne semblait pas intéresser par sa cadette aussi blonde que lui et qu'il 'était même gêné – dans le mauvais sens du terme – par sa façon à chercher constamment son contact.

Naruto échappa d'ailleurs à une main tendue vers lui en se levant d'un coup pour leur souhaiter une bonne fin de journée et disparaître, mais pas sans leur avoir promis de revenir pour assister à l'entrainement cette fois ou pour les inviter à manger. Les trois garçons lui rendirent son salut tandis qu'Ino chouinait le départ du seul beau mec du groupe.

**oOo**

Un certain ninja aux cheveux aussi blonds que le soleil d'été et aux yeux d'un bleu cobalt, était debout face à une porte de bois. Il venait de toquer chez les Inuzuka et il basculait d'un pied à l'autre toutes les minutes. Il avait presque l'impression d'être un petit-ami impatient qui attendait sa bien-aimée et qui craignait de se faire refouler par les parents de l'autre partie. Il connaissait assez Tsume pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas méchante et qu'elle ne mordait pas, mais il eut quand même un mouvement de recul quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et avec force. Devant lui se tenait un zombie mal coiffé… Oups pardon, Hana au saut du lit dans toute sa splendeur : son haut de pyjama trop petit pour sa poitrine opulente, ses cheveux pour une fois détachée qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos avec quelques mèches qui cachaient son regard brumeux et colérique.

Naruto lui sourit en lui faisant un petit signe de main, n'osant pas dire un mot. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas passé la voir qu'il craignait sa rancœur à vrai dire, en plus il se pointait comme ça, sans prévenir. Peut-être finalement qu'il aurait dû lui envoyer un mot, une lettre, quelque chose quoi avant de venir la trouver. Il allait sûrement se faire éconduire pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt… Pourtant il avait vraiment envie de passer ce midi et même une partie de l'après-midi avec elle. Essayant de se donner un peu de courage, il regarda de nouveau son ancienne équipière – il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fui son regard sous la gêne croissante – pour être ébloui par ses yeux pétillants et son sourire immense et sincèrement heureux. Finalement il aurait dû venir la voir plus tôt ! Asuma avait bien fait de lui conseiller d'aller la voir.

« Salut Hana. Je voulais savoir si ça te dirait de venir manger avec moi ? Bien sûr, je t'invite. » Sourit Naruto, plus léger.

« Evidemment que je suis d'accord. Attends-moi cinq minutes, je reviens ! »

Et la jeune femme referma la porte avec la même force qu'elle l'avait ouverte, mais cette fois de hâte. Il lui fallut exactement quatre minutes et trente-cinq secondes pour prendre une douche à la vitesse de la lumière, s'habiller, attraper ses affaires et ressortir pour se jeter sur son blond d'équipier. Elle le tira ensuite par le bras pour le mener jusqu'à Ichiraku. Naruto avait essayé de protester, il voulait l'emmener dans un vrai restaurant pour leur retrouvaille, mais Hana ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. De toute façon, avait-il pensé par la suite, personne ne le laisserait entré même avec tout l'or du monde.

Ils finirent par arriver au restaurant de ramens et Hana s'installa à la table la plus éloignée de la porte pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement et ne pas causer de soucis au patron : souvent les clients évitaient le magasin quand Naruto y était attablé, alors ils se cachaient un peu pour ne pas se faire repérer et faire fuir les consommateurs. Ils discutèrent tout d'abord des dernières nouvelles : une nouvelle portée chez les chiens dressés des Inuzuka, quelques missions de rang B ou A, les progrès d'Hana en médecine animale, l'équipe de Naruto et Kakashi. Petit à petit, la discussion joyeuse et bruyante – le patron les couvait du regard, il n'avait pas le cœur à les rappeler à l'ordre même s'il voyait plusieurs possibles clients s'éloigner en reconnaissant la voix du blond – dériva sur Kiba, sa promotion à Genin, ses bêtises, puis les leurs.

Asuma en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres avec eux, car ils en avaient fait des bêtises ! Lors de leur première rencontre, Hana, Naruto et Shisui avaient eu du mal à s'entendre. Après tout ils ne se connaissaient pas trop : Naruto avait des cours particuliers, Hana passait plus de temps avec ses chiens qu'avec les autres filles de la classe et Shisui rentrait toujours rapidement chez lui pour suivre un entrainement supplémentaire. Beaucoup d'autres Genins ou ninjas ne leur avait pas donné longtemps avant que l'équipe soit dissoute par manque de cohésion. Et cela aurait très bien pu arriver si Naruto n'avait pas été celui qu'il était : il leur avait souri et il avait promis de toujours protéger leurs arrières. Ces phrases qui avaient un poids incommensurable pour des ninjas, avaient été prononcées avec légèreté, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance. Cela avait profondément touchés les deux autres Genins et ils étaient rapidement devenus inséparables.

Naruto aimait faire des bêtises, se justifiant en disant que cela permettait d'exploiter ses capacités de ninjas quand Asuma lui remontait les bretelles, et généralement Hana se joignait à lui : à eux deux, ils ne manquaient jamais d'idées ! Puis il y avait Shisui qui disait ne pas avoir le temps pour ses enfantillages, mais qu'ils emmenaient avec eux de force et qui finissait finalement toujours par les couvrir : grâce à lui, ils ne s'étaient jamais fait attraper sur les lieux de leurs crimes, même si leur professeur devinait toujours quand ils étaient responsables d'un nouveau fait divers.

Hana n'était pas particulièrement espiègle et malicieuse : elle aimait bien sûr faire des bêtises, mais de temps en temps. Au contraire de Naruto qui estimait qu'une semaine n'était bonne que si elle avait eu son quota de sottises. Mais la jeune fille s'était très rapidement fait facilement entraînée car son cœur l'y poussait sans cesse : oui, elle était tombée amoureuse de Naruto presqu'au premier regard. C'était le premier garçon digne d'intérêt à ses yeux : il était mignon, il n'abandonnait jamais, il ne perdait jamais le sourire et il s'entraînait tous les jours jusqu'à s'endormir dans l'herbe sous l'épuisement. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu ça, Hana et Shisui, la première fois ils avaient été sincèrement impressionnés : Naruto leur avait dit de partir en premier car il voulait s'entraîner encore un peu, ils avaient finalement fait demi-tour et ils l'avaient observés échouer et se relever à chaque fois, pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Asuma était venu alors le prendre dans ses bras pour aller le coucher chez lui, tout en raccompagnant les deux espions. Hana avait senti dès lors son cœur lui échapper totalement et Shisui n'avait jamais eu autant de respect pour Naruto qu'à ce moment-là.

L'Inuzuka n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, au début par timidité et par peur d'être rejetée, puis parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte que Naruto laissait son regard traîner plus du côté des garçons que des filles, préférant les fesses aux poitrines, les muscles brillants de sueur aux courbes dévoilées. Le blond n'en n'avait jamais parlé et il semblait vouloir que personne ne le sache mais Shisui, qui était devenu son meilleur ami et comme un frère pour Naruto, avait fini par aborder le sujet, faisant rougir d'embarras l'adolescent aux yeux bleus quand l'Uchiwa s'était gentiment moqué de lui et lui murmurant d'arrêter de baver sur Itachi. Hana ne l'avait jamais vu aussi gêné que ce jour-là. Mais après cela, le blond avait compris que cela ne changeait rien pour ses amis et il s'était épanoui sous leurs regards heureux. La kunoichi avait alors tu son amour pour son équipier et elle avait tenté de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, sans réel succès : seul Naruto avait de la valeur à ses yeux. Elle n'avait rien contre Shisui ou Itachi – les deux autres garçons qu'elle connaissait le mieux – mais ils avaient naturellement des facilités, ils n'avaient donc pas besoin de faire autant d'efforts que leur ami blond et c'était justement ce qui l'avait différencié des autres.

Naruto était le premier amour d'Hana et son amour d'enfance et d'adolescence, mais elle avait fait définitivement une croix dessus. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir encore énormément de tendresse, une affection amoureuse et non fraternelle comme elle le voudrait, quand elle le regardait. Elle voulait pouvoir lui prendre la main dans la rue, le réconforter quand il était triste ou embrasser ses trois petites cicatrices qui se plissaient quand il souriait. En fait, Naruto la laisserait sûrement faire tout ça sans rien dire, mais il ne prendrait pas ses gestes comme une marque d'amour : il avait toujours vu Hana comme une sœur… Alors elle se retenait au mieux pour ne pas s'enliser un peu plus dans cet amour à sens unique dont elle pensait s'être débarrassé – ne pas le voir pendant quelques mois l'avait bercé d'illusions, mais il avait fallu qu'il refasse son apparition dans sa vie pour que de nouveau son cœur batte au rythme de ses humeurs.

« Quand je les vois, tous heureux… Cela me rappelle l'époque où nous étions tous ensemble… » Murmura Naruto, sa voix devenait de plus en plus basse. « Surtout avec Sasuke… Ils sont très différents, mais je ne vois que les ressemblances… C'est dur… »

« … Moi aussi Shisui et Itachi me manquent Naruto… Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'un est mort et que l'autre pourrait nous tuer à notre prochaine rencontre. » Souffla Hana, réellement perturbée.

Et Naruto encore plus : après la mort de Shisui, il avait petit à petit sombré dans les méandres de sa propre malédiction. Il avait commencé à lister tous ce qu'avait subi ses amis lors de leurs missions alors que lui en ressortait constamment vivant et sans blessures. Toutes les blessures d'Hana étaient devenues le résultat de cette malchance qui le poursuivait, tout comme le suicide de Shisui… Il se vit réellement comme un parasite porteur de malheur et ce moment-là et il tenta de mettre fin à ses jours. Itachi, qui l'avait retrouvé baignant dans son sang en serrant le bandeau de Shisui, avait réussi un temps à repousser ses craintes. Naruto ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle et l'Uchiwa l'avait laissé faire, appréciant sans le dire cette compagnie imprévue qui lui avait permis de faire son deuil. Mais un beau matin, le blond avait appris que le seul ami qui lui restait avait massacré tout son clan, ne laissant en vie que son jeune frère… Les rumeurs sur sa malédiction avaient redoublé car personne n'ignorait son amitié avec les deux cousins Uchiwa, et tout le monde avait mis leurs comportements déviants sur son dos. Et il y avait cru lui-aussi, n'arrivant pas à croire à une simple coïncidence…

Hana sentit que son ancien équipier sombrait dans ses pensées noires et malsaines pour son état mental. Elle attrapa donc doucement sa main, la caressant avec son pouce pour l'apaiser et le ramener au restaurant.

« Naruto… Que dirais-tu de refaire un repas la semaine prochaine ? Maintenant que tu t'occupes d'une équipe de Genins, tu ne devrais plus être envoyé aux quatre coins du monde. Alors on pourrait se voir plus souvent. » Voyant qu'il hésitait, Hana décida d'utiliser la phrase magique : « Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir. »

Aussitôt l'ancien ANBU acquiesça, tout sourire :

« D'accord ! Compte sur moi ! »

La jeune femme brune savait qu'il ne résistait pas à cette phrase en particulier et qu'il ferait tout pour « faire plaisir » à ses amis. Quelques fois elle avait pensé à en abuser, mais elle s'était toujours retenu et l'utilisait avec parcimonie. Elle lui sourit en retour alors qu'il se levait pour aller payer : elle espérait sincèrement qu'Hiruzen avait fait le bon choix en l'intégrant à une équipe de Genins et que cela le sortirait enfin de cette malédiction – créée au final par les villageois eux-mêmes – de laquelle il n'essayait même pas de se défaire, l'acceptant douloureusement. Elle déplorait sincèrement la mort de Shisui et pas seulement pour sa disparition : elle regrettait aussi ses paroles qui avaient toujours su réconforter Naruto. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre un autre équipier !

Finalement son amour n'était toujours pas réciproque et il ne le serait jamais, mais elle souhaitait à Naruto tout le bonheur du monde, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, et si possible dans cette vie et pas dans une autre.

**A suivre…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informations complémentaires :
> 
> Naruto a donc 18 ans et Shikamaru en a 15.  
> Etant donné qu'on n'a jamais l'âge réel de Shisui, je lui ai donné le même âge qu'Itachi, il aurait donc 18 ans s'il n'était pas mort.  
> Le reste des personnages ont le même âge que dans le manga.  
> Sai n'est pas un espion de la Racine, c'est juste un adolescent qui a du mal à exprimer ses émotions, mais il en a bel et bien !  
> Et vous donc compris, Naruto, Hana et Shisui formaient l'ancienne équipe 10 sous les ordres d'Asuma !
> 
> Notre de fin :
> 
> Je vous avais bien dit qu'il était long non ? Et ce n'est même pas fini ! Eh oui, il reste la deuxième partie qui est aussi longue… Ah moins que ce ne soit encore plus longue que cette première partie ? Surprise ! En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce que vous avez lu ! J'espère vous retrouver dans la partie 2, à plus !


	2. Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto possède Naruto et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Univers : Semi-UA
> 
> Pairing : Shikamaru x Naruto
> 
> IMPORTANT : il ne s'agit pas d'une Deathfic malgré le titre ! Donc ne partez pas sans avoir lu, sous prétexte que les personnages meurent, car ce n'est pas le cas ! )
> 
> Bon… Comment vous l'avouer ? Vous avez la première partie longue ? Et bien la deuxième l'est encore plus ! Oui j'étais à fond dedans une fois de plus XD J'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire et il faut dire que cette partie est beaucoup moins cool et joyeuse que la première. Mais tout se finira bien, ne vous en faites pas ! x) Sinon que dire de plus ? J'y ai passé du temps donc évidemment j'espère que ce sera à votre goût, mais sinon dans un tout autre registre, on plusieurs ellipses et l'histoire se déroule également dans le temps sur plusieurs mois, mais pas de flashbacks, sinon je sais que je vous perds lol
> 
> Il faut aussi que vous soyez prévenu de quelques mises aux points :
> 
> 1°) Déjà les rappels pour ceux qui ont des mémoires de poissons rouges, Naruto a 18 ans, Shikamaru 15 ans et pour le reste, les âges ne changent pas. Sai n'est pas un espion de la racine et il a juste du mal à exprimer ses émotions et l'ancienne équipe de Genin de Naruto se composait d'Hana, Shisui et lui-même.  
> 2°) Le Mode Kyuubi de Naruto sera différent car il a appris seul avec Asuma, Shisui et Itachi et ce n'est pas Kurama qui prend possession de lui. Donc j'ai changé, vous me direz si ça vous plait x)  
> 3°) Le Kazekage et père de Gaara n'a pas été remplacé par Orochimaru avant l'Examen Chunin et Suna n'est pas allié à Oto. Cependant Orochimaru a bien tenté de tuer Rasa. Toujours pour parler de l'Examen Chunin, Hiruzen ne mourra pas à cause d'une embuscade d'Orochimaru ;)
> 
> Voilà c'est tout ! Le reste vous allez devoir le découvrir tout seul…  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Dédicace spécial à Alecta car elle a lu tout le long et parce qu'elle voulait ce couple en particulier xD

**La Malédiction de la Mort – Partie 2**

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois en voyant Ino et Sakura se disputer de plus en plus violement. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il était là, à essayer de les calmer et de les faire travailler ensemble. Enfin… Si elles n'étaient que les deux seules à se chamailler et à ne pas écouter, tout irait bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, loin de là : Sasuke n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il disait et il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, Shikamaru râlait et ne mettait aucun entrain, et Choji imitait son camarade en grignotant dans son coin. Au final, seul Sai l'écoutait attentivement, comme d'habitude, mais tout seul l'exercice était inutile.

L'idée de départ était de former aléatoirement des groupes de deux pour combattre ou pour réaliser des exercices où la coopération était nécessaire. Cela avait pour but de s'entrainer à s'adapter à son partenaire : il était en effet important de maîtriser cette aptitude car il n'était pas rare que les coéquipiers de missions soient des inconnus. Cependant Sasuke avait joué la carte du ninja solo et il lui avait remonté les bretelles pour qu'il s'en tienne aux instructions, mais Sakura s'était interposée pour qu'il « arrête d'embêter Sasuke-kun qui est meilleur que toi de toute façon ». L'équipe d'Asuma avait semblée surprise de la prise de parole du bonbon rose et les mots dégradants qu'elle avait utilisé en parlant à un aîné. Ino s'en était alors mêlée en la traitant de « stupide grand front » et cela avait dérivé, il ne savait pas trop comment, en dispute pour savoir qui deviendrait « Madame Uchiwa ».

Voyant que les trois Genins ne semblaient pas prêts à reprendre l'exercice, il s'était tourné vers Sai, Shikamaru et Choji pour leur proposer de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, et il se mettrait avec l'un d'entre eux. C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait et Naruto c'était essayé à un entrainement avec chacun des trois garçons, qui s'étonnèrent tous de la facilité du travail d'équipe avec le blond puis de la difficulté à faire la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre… Mais au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Shikamaru commença à considérablement perdre son entrain et l'activité perdit tout son intérêt.

Naruto était maintenant dépassé… Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de s'occuper de l'équipe 10 quand Asuma était venu le voir en prétextant une urgence, qui portait d'ailleurs le doux nom de Kurenai. Il s'était rendu sur le terrain numéro sept où l'attendait l'équipe de Kakashi, pour prévenir ce dernier qu'il serait occupé pour la journée. Mais quand le ninja copieur était en retard, il ne le faisait pas à moitié… Il s'était alors retrouvé avec les deux équipes sur les bras, soit cinq adolescents rebelles chacun à leur manière. Tout ça parce qu'il avait dit à Asuma hier, lors du déjeuner avec l'équipe 10, qu'il pourrait compter sur lui s'il avait besoin d'aide. Et son ancien professeur l'avait interprété pour qu'il le dépanne lorsqu'il voulait aller voir sa dulcinée, le salaud !

De toute façon, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se battre avec ses adolescents contrariants et contrariés : il avait été mandaté à la tour Hokage hier soir très tard, pour une mission de renfort comme ANBU. Des ninjas étaient poursuivis, leurs vies étaient en danger et ils avaient avec eux des informations primordiales. Or il était le seul à être assez rapide pour leur porter secours au plus vite. Cette mission lui avait pris toute la nuit et une grande majorité de son chakra. Quand Asuma l'avait interpelé ce matin, il venait tout juste de prendre une douche et il se rendait chez Kakashi pour lui signaler son absence. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire non à son ancien professeur, pourtant il s'était dit que les trois Genins ne seraient pas trop difficile à gérer, mais finalement il se retrouvait à s'occuper des deux équipes. Et puisque personne ne l'écoutait et travaillait vraiment, à l'exception de Sai qui était toujours motivé, il baissa les bras pour aujourd'hui.

« J'en peux plus. » Déclara-t-il dans un souffle.

Sai, Shikamaru et Choji le regardèrent curieusement, ils s'attendaient à voir le blond péter une durite, faire taire les deux filles et faire travailler Sasuke. Mais contre toute attente, le blond alla s'installer contre un arbre pour immédiatement sombrer dans les rêves. Particulièrement surpris, Sai s'approcha et remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de son professeur préféré. Il souhaitait à ce moment-là être plus fort afin de faire plier le porteur du Sharingan et pour faire cesser les chamailleries des deux kunoichis. Mais on ne devenait pas plus fort en un clin d'œil, alors il se contenta de s'installer sur les jambes étendues de l'ancien ANBU pour l'accompagner dans sa sieste. Il sourit et s'installa plus confortablement contre son professeur préféré quand il sentit une main caresser doucement sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un grand frère et cela lui plaisait plutôt bien.

Shikamaru les regarda avec envie puis haussa les épaules et alla s'installer aux côtés de leur professeur du jour pour dormir quelques heures : personne ne lui en voudrait puisque même Naruto s'était assoupis pour un autre monde plus calme et reposant. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha du Jonin jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent et sa tête chuta contre le blond, dans son sommeil bienfaiteur.

Quand Kakashi arriva enfin trois heures plus tard, Sasuke s'ennuyait dans son coin en lançant des shurikens sur un arbre avec lassitude. Sakura et Ino avait fini de hurler, mais elles se boudaient mutuellement telles des enfants de cinq ans. Choji mangeait tranquillement dans un coin. Et Naruto somnolait allègrement accompagné de Sai et Shikamaru. Le premier réflexe du ninja copieur fut de prendre les trois endormis en photo, avant de demander à Choji – il valait mieux qu'il ne pose pas la question à Ino ou Sakura – ce qu'ils faisaient ici :

« Asuma-sensei avait une obligation et il a demandé à Naruto de s'occuper de nous. On avait commencé un exercice de travail d'équipe mais il y a eu des problèmes de cohésion. »

« Alors il est allé dormir ? » Répliqua le Jonin en haussant un sourcil : il connaissait Naruto plus combatif et endurant que ça.

« Il semblait très fatigué. » Récita sagement l'Akimichi en se rappelant des paroles du manipulateur d'ombres.

« … Ce n'est pas étonnant. » Marmonna Kakashi : il se souvenait qu'Izumo lui avait dit tout à l'heure que Naruto était bien revenu, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il était parti dans la nuit, sûrement pour une mission, et les deux demoiselles avaient tout simplement dû l'achever. « Bon, on va le laisser faire sa nuit. Mais réveille Sai et Shikamaru, la journée n'est pas finie pour vous. »

Choji alla secouer le Nara – autant commencer par le plus dur – et celui-ci râla, pour changer, du traitement qu'il subissait. Cependant au lieu d'ouvrir les yeux, il cacha son visage dans le cou hâlé à côté de lui, pour signifier son refus de coopérer. Un peu plus loin, Kakashi venait de terminer les explications sur l'exercice qu'ils allaient faire tous ensemble, il s'était inspiré de l'idée de Naruto en y ajoutant une difficulté supplémentaire : les deux coéquipiers seraient reliés par une corde et ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'en défaire. Ils attendaient maintenant l'arrivée des deux retardataires et la patience de Sasuke menaçait de se briser « alors qu'ils avaient enfin un vrai exercice » selon ses propres pensées. L'Uchiwa sortit discrètement un kunai et il laissa de telle sorte à ce qu'il effleure la joue de Sai pour le faire réagir. Il eut un sourire en coin en voyant la trajectoire parfaite de son projectile, mais il disparut rapidement quand une main attrapa l'arme avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible et qu'elle soit même retournée à l'envoyeur : tout se passa si vite qu'il se retrouva cloué à l'un des poteaux du terrain, le kunai fiché dans son t-shirt au niveau de l'épaule, sans avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste.

Il fixait avec ahurissement la main de Naruto qui retomba mollement par terre, le ninja toujours profondément endormi. Pendant un instant, le Genin au Sharingan se demanda si son épaule intacte était un simple coup de chance… Mais le sourire amusé de Kakashi qu'il percevait sous le masque de celui-ci, le convainquit que tout avait été parfaitement calculé. Et pourtant le blond n'était pas conscient ou en alerte… Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sasuke ressentit une sorte d'admiration pour celui qui avait été l'ami de son frère et de son cousin : il l'avait toujours pris pour un crétin quand il était enfant et pour un inapte depuis qu'il était devenu l'assistant de Kakashi – il ne leur avait jamais montré une seule véritable technique ninja après tout – mais peut-être devrait-il mettre de côté sa jalousie et revoir son jugement… ?

**oOo**

Shikamaru avait les yeux rivés sur le plateau de shogi. Il avait commencé à pratiquer ce sport cérébral depuis moins de deux ans, mais son adversaire avait nettement plus d'expérience que lui. Il avait un mal fou à trouver une faille dans la stratégie de l'autre, et cela l'énervait d'autant plus que son opposant était à peine concentré sur la partie ! En effet, Naruto, l'opposant en question, travaillait en même temps sur un programme d'entrainement pour Sakura, Sasuke et Sai. Pourtant il dominait le jeu depuis une petite centaine de coups et Shikamaru en était très agacé, redoublant d'efforts pour le défaire. Mais d'un coup, sans prévenir, son Roi fut pris et ce fut terminé. Il s'était emporté et il perdu sa concentration, Naruto avait pu alors se faufiler à travers sa négligence…

« Encore une victoire pour moi. Tu veux arrêter de perdre pour ce soir ? » Demanda moqueusement le blond.

« Galère… Seule l'expérience compte en fait. »

« Bien sûr que non. » Rigola Naruto. « Sinon nous n'arriverions pas à battre Asuma-sensei. Bientôt ce sera moi à ta place : tu es plus intelligent que je ne le suis, alors tu finiras par m'écraser à tous les coups. Mais pour cela il faut que tu apprennes les différentes stratégies, les bons comportements, les astuces, que tu saches te contrôler et regarder le jeu dans un ensemble encore plus global et surtout que tu arrives à anticiper les mouvements de ton adversaire. Pour cette partie-là par contre, il faut de l'expérience… Et quelque chose dans le crâne ! Cela aide bien à tout retenir. »

Le Nara soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière contre le canapé tout neuf – Naruto l'avait acheté il y a quelques jours et il l'avait mis entre le bureau et la table pour ses repas – installé derrière lui. Son regard se mit à courir sur l'appartement du pseudo-professeur, il était simple, petit et optimisé au maximum. La première fois qu'il était venu ici, il avait cru à une blague : un Jonin gagnait assez pour vivre dans quelque chose de plus grand et de mieux entretenu… L'état de délabrement de l'immeuble l'avait indubitablement marqué et sans surprise les parties communes étaient dans une condition similaire. Néanmoins Naruto prenait soin de son petit appartement car les murs ne portaient aucune trace de moisissures. Un exploit au vu du reste du bâtiment.

Comment en était-il arrivé à venir jouer au shogi chez l'ancien élève de son professeur déjà ? Ah oui… Asuma perdait de plus en plus régulièrement, malgré une mince avance sur le carnet des scores. Toutefois Shikamaru en avait assez de jouer toujours contre le même adversaire : les coups de son professeur devenaient de plus en plus évidents pour lui et il pouvait presque visualiser la place des pièces après une dizaine de coups. Il aurait bien voulu affronter son père, mais celui-ci rentrait tard ces temps-ci et ils n'avaient pas de journées de repos en communs. Il était donc difficile de jouer juste une partie avec lui. Il avait parlé à Asuma de son ennui à toujours le battre et ce dernier lui avait conseillé d'aller demander à Naruto. Effectivement, le Jonin avait appris l'art du shogi au blond, lorsque ce dernier était encore à l'Académie ninja. Et s'il ne s'était pas montré très brillant la première année, un petit défi après et il avait considérablement augmenté ses capacités pour ce jeu de plateau stratégique. Il continuait même de progresser encore alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus réfléchi, tant et si bien qu'il ne gagnait plus que très rarement contre lui.

L'ainé du trio InoShikaCho avait hésité un moment : il ne pensait pas connaitre Naruto assez bien pour lui demander de jouer avec lui au shogi. Pour lui, ce jeu c'était comme se révéler à son adversaire quelque part, les pions et les mouvements reflétaient ce qu'il était au fond de lui. Bien sûr, l'assistant de Kakashi mangeait régulièrement avec leur équipe, mais il avait plus tendance à parler avec Asuma, même s'il répondait toujours aux questions que les trois Genins pouvaient poser. Et puis il y avait cette fois, à leur première rencontre, où il lui avait proposé de l'entrainer pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop à force de refaire les mêmes exercices. Mais… Naruto était comme une sorte de mystère pour lui. Et si l'envie de résoudre cette énigme le tiraillait, il avait l'impression que ce qu'il verrait ne lui plairait pas forcément, que cela le détournerait de sa propre route… Hors à ses yeux, ce rapprochement à travers le shogi risquait de lui dévoiler les prémices du puzzle et il ne saura pas s'arrêter. Voilà pourquoi il avait hésité.

Finalement ce fut Naruto lui-même, poussé par Asuma, qui était venu le trouver pour jouer. Il n'avait pas eu l'envie de lui dire non, ni la force à vrai dire. Alors il avait soupiré et l'avait suivi. Lors de leur première partie, il s'était plaint de nombreuses choses, sans vraiment les penser, comme l'absence de canapé pour s'installer ou de coussins au sol pour les parties, de la nourriture qui n'était pas très équilibré aussi et de l'impossibilité d'ouvrir la fenêtre du salon qui était coincé. Lors de sa deuxième visite à l'appartement du ninja, il avait trouvé un canapé dans le salon, des coussins dans le placard à côté du plateau de jeu, une salade dans le réfrigérateur et la fenêtre avait coulissée en silence et sans forcer. Il s'était alors sentit idiot d'avoir fait toutes ses remarques et il s'était dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire : Naruto ne vivait pas dans le grand luxe et cela devait sûrement être pour une raison, mais il avait quand même pris le temps de réparer la lucarne, de préparer le repas et d'acheter de nouveaux meubles. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi puéril de toute sa vie.

Il n'avait plus dit grand-chose après ça sur l'appartement de son hôte et au fil des visites et des parties de shogi, il s'y était même sentit peu à peu chez lui, prenant ses marques et ses habitudes dans ces quelques mètres carrés. La plupart du temps, avant d'aller chez Naruto, ils faisaient les courses ensemble et Shikamaru préparait un rapide repas facile à manger entre deux coups. Puis Naruto raccompagnait son cadet jusqu'à chez lui, insistant toujours même si le chemin n'était ni long ni dangereux. Enfin depuis quelques temps il n'était plus vraiment sûr que ce soit sans danger : il avait senti plusieurs personnes les suivre après une autre soirée de shogi. Il avait voulu se retourner pour voir au moins de qui il s'agissait, mais le blond l'en avait empêché et poussé vers l'avant pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Depuis, il ressentait constamment leur présence lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui après être passé chez Naruto. Cela l'effrayait un peu, il devait l'avouer, car il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils voulaient… Mais jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient fait que le filer et ils ne l'avaient jamais abordé.

D'ailleurs Naruto lui proposa de prendre une douche avant qu'il ne le raccompagne. Le Nara hocha juste de la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain très fonctionnelle – pour ne pas dire étriquée – d'un pas automatique. En attendant, l'ancien ANBU rangea le plateau de shogi, il n'allait sûrement pas le dire à Shikamaru, mais il avait bien cru que ce serait une défaite pour lui ce soir. Heureusement il avait su se ressaisir et dresser une muraille de fer pour le faire flancher. Son jeune opposant devenait meilleur à chaque nouvelle partie, son potentiel ne semblait pas avoir de limites et en ce moment ils multipliaient les soirées autour du plateau de jeu. En même temps, Naruto n'arrivait jamais à les lui refuser : il acceptait toujours même s'il avait un boulot monstre ou des rapports à rédiger ou vérifier. Il n'y avait pas que pour le shogi qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire non… En effet, si Shikamaru lui demandait la lune, il irait sans doute la lui décrocher. C'était stupide et horriblement niais mais c'était comme ça, et pour une fois ce n'était pas à cause de sa trop grande gentillesse – celle-ci ne lui permettait que très rarement de ne pas accéder à une demande. Il avait honte de l'avouer, d'ailleurs personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il se tramait dans son petit cœur, mais il avait des sentiments déplacés pour Shikamaru : il l'aimait.

Lors de leur première rencontre, il l'a tout de suite trouvé beau et amusant, deux qualités qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Puis ils avaient discuté un peu autour des repas et il avait compris qu'il cachait une grande détermination derrière sa nonchalance, une intelligence hors norme et un impitoyable esprit de déduction. Le dernier point l'avait cependant poussé à se renfermer un peu par peur de se faire analyser et d'être mis à découvert, lui, sa malédiction et ses sentiments. Arrivé à ce point-là, il était encore capable de faire primer sa raison sur son cœur, mais il y eut un incident qui avait envoyé sa conscience très loin de lui… Shikamaru sortit justement de la salle de bain, toujours avec les mêmes vêtements, mais une serviette sur les épaules et ses cheveux attachés en demi-queue de cheval par un élastique. Les mèches qui n'étaient pas retenues tombaient dans son dos et d'autres rebelles sur son visage, lui donnant un air mauvais garçon et sexy à souhait. C'était justement à cause de ça, de cette image trop désirable, que son cœur dictait tous ses gestes et qu'il ne pouvait lui dire non pour quoi que ce soit.

Cependant il s'agissait de sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être ! Shikamaru était son cadet et en tant que Jonin Professeur il était responsable de lui, même s'il n'était pas de son équipe. Venait en plus s'ajouter à cela, Kurama qui veillait sur lui et sur qui il veillait, le transformant en démon par association, et sa noire réputation de monstre n'apportant qu'avec lui le malheur. Il ne souhaitait à personne une vie à ses côtés car cela reviendrait à attirer quelqu'un d'autre avec lui en enfer. Ses émotions ne dépassaient donc jamais la barrière de ses pensées, qu'elles soient pour Shikamaru ou pour un ami. Il faisait cela pour les protéger. C'était d'ailleurs également pour les mêmes raisons qu'il ramenait chaque soir le Nara devant la porte de sa maison : il n'avait pas loupé les villageois qui les suivaient à chaque fois, attendant sans doute un moment d'inattention de sa part, pour faire du mal au Genin ou pour l'éloigner de lui. Et égoïstement, la deuxième solution ne lui plaisait pas plus que la première. Alors il se postait à ses côtés, dissuadant de s'approcher car ils préféraient s'en prendre à lui sans témoins autour. En règle générale, sur le chemin du retour, c'était lui qui se faisait alpaguer finalement pour ressortir de la ruelle quelques minutes plus tard, couverts de bleus que Kyubi ne tardait pas à soigner. Mais cela ne lui faisait plus rien, aussi physiquement que mentalement : il ne ressentait plus la douleur des coups à force et il ne ressentait plus aucune aversion ou colère contre ses agresseurs. C'était devenu quelque chose de normal pour lui…

« C'est bon, on peut y aller. » L'informa Shikamaru qui l'attendait près de la porte.

Ce soir allait être comme les autres : Naruto allait raccompagner le Genin, ils se souhaiteraient une bonne nuit, le blond repartirait en direction de son appartement, mais en chemin il se ferait attraper et battre par les types qui l'auraient suivi. Puis il rentrerait enfin chez lui et se coucherait jusqu'au matin suivant. Rien n'allait changer et c'était très bien comme ça.

**oOo**

Le soleil n'avait pas encore laissé sa place à la lune, mais ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. S'ils poursuivaient jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, ils seraient alors à découvert et ce n'était pas le meilleur choix lors d'une mission : n'importe qui pouvait vous tomber dessus. Alors il valait mieux mettre un peu plus de temps à arriver jusqu'au lieu de la mission, que de ne pas arriver du tout. Pour une fois, l'équipe 7 et 10 réalisaient cette mission ensemble : il s'agissait de rejoindre la capitale du pays pour escorter la petite-nièce du Daimyo jusqu'au domaine où elle passerait ses vacances. Normalement une seule équipe aurait largement suffit, mais de récentes menaces avaient poussé l'Hokage à doubler l'escorte pour plus de sécurité.

En ce moment, ils étaient sur le chemin du domaine secondaire de la demoiselle et une partie de l'équipe aidait à monter le camp. Ino et Sakura discutaient tranquillement avec la jeune fille qu'ils escortaient, tandis que Kakashi et Asuma aidaient les gardes du corps à ériger la grande tente où dormirait celle dont ils devaient garantir la sécurité. Sasuke et Sai étaient partis chassés avec Choji. Naruto avait demandé à s'absenter pour aller se laver : il avait été en éclaireur toute la journée et il avait justement défait une embuscade, ne laissant que des cadavres derrière lui comme seul preuve, ainsi que sa peau couverte du sang de ses victimes. Leur cliente n'était au courant de rien, tout comme ses gardes car Naruto, en tant qu'ancien ANBU, était un spécialiste en assassinat silencieux et discret. Quant à Shikamaru il avait disparu dans la forêt peu après leur arrêt pour aller chercher du bois pour le feu de camp.

Il déambulait paresseusement entre les arbres, se penchant de temps à autre pour ramasser une branche ou quelques brindilles, les rangeant dans un sac qu'il avait fait apparaitre d'un parchemin. Les bruits de la forêt l'apaisaient et si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il se serait posé quelque part, contre une pierre recouverte de mousse, une souche niche de champignons ou un arbre mort en train de tombé un morceau, pour une petite sieste ou un moment de calme complet. Mais bon, il devait retourner au camp et reprendre des forces pour le voyage de demain. Il allait justement faire demi-tour, ayant assez de bois pour toute la nuit, cependant le bruit d'un cours d'eau attira son attention. Il soupesa le pour et le contre et finalement il décida d'aller voir s'il ne pouvait pas attraper quelques poissons : ils n'avaient jamais assez de nourriture. L'eau limpide ne fut la seule à l'accueillir : baignant dedans, le liquide transparent cajolant le bas de ses hanches dépouillées de vêtements, il découvrit Naruto dans toute sa nudité…

Shikamaru resta figé face au tableau auquel il avait le droit. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la silhouette musclée et fine qui lui tournait le dos. Il parcourait le dos offert à son regard affamé. La peau caramel, presque doré à cause du soleil qui déclinait petit à petit, le faisait saliver. La cambrure de ses reins provoqua un accroc dans sa respiration. Les fesses fermes et musclées, seulement à moitié par la rivière, poussa sa langue à venir humidifier ses lèvres sèches. Il ne voyait pas le meilleur en pourtant il sentait déjà une étincelle provoquer un feu dans son ventre. Toujours caché entre les buissons et derrières les arbres complices, il se gorgeait de la vision face à lui, notant avec précision tous les détails qu'il voyait depuis sa cachette. Mais son cœur ne fut au bout de ses peines quand Naruto se rapprocha du bord de la rivière pour aller chercher ses vêtements, dévoilant son profil au jeune épieur.

Son regard accrocha d'abord une lisière de poils blonds qui provoquèrent une grosse bouffée de chaleur qui se répercuta immédiatement dans son entrejambe. Ses genoux tremblaient tandis qu'il s'efforçait de remonter sur ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés, s'arrêtant un instant sur un étrange tatouage noir en spiral, ses doigts le démangèrent un moment, avide d'en retracer les contours. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur une scène où il parcourait de ses propres mains le torse musclé et parfait du ninja Jonin, pour en savourer le goût et le grain de peau. Il s'imaginait être toutes ces perles d'eau qui coulaient librement sur ce corps désirable et caresser les lèvres pleines et rosées qui semblaient demander à ce qu'on les embrasse. Et quand il aperçut enfin deux billes aussi bleues que les profondeurs de la mer, assombries par ses mèches blondes collées à son front par l'eau, son cœur manqua un battement avant de partir pour une course folle.

Ses yeux… Ils étaient si beaux… Shikamaru avait tout de suite été intrigué par leur couleur et par ce qu'ils renfermaient, les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme après tout. Depuis, c'était toujours la première chose qu'il cherchait lorsque son regard se posait sur Naruto : apercevoir ces deux prunelles semblables à deux joyaux d'une valeur inestimable. C'était sûrement l'une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez son ainé blond. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas la seule, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à maintenant. Toutefois pouvait-il réellement dire qu'il était « amoureux » du ninja ? Certes, il le désirait, ses hormones d'adolescents et son entrejambe dur comme de la pierre, le lui prouvaient allègrement. Lorsqu'on est amoureux, on réclame toujours plus de moments avec la personne désirée –  _il avait toujours une excuse pour demander une partie de shogi_  – et on les apprécie tout particulièrement –  _il mettait toujours plus d'entrain quand Naruto remplaçait Asuma_  – on accepte même les défauts les plus exaspérants –  _il ne lassait jamais de ses repas à Ichiraku malgré les plats qui étaient loin d'être équilibrés_  – et on se sent heureux juste en voyant l'autre radieux –  _son visage se contractait toujours contre sa volonté, quand Naruto leur faisait un de ses sourires éclatants, pour lui aussi afficher une mine enchantée_. Et son cœur qui n'arrêtait pas de battre la chamade depuis tout à l'heure… Etait-il réellement amoureux de Naruto… ? Selon ses propres codes, il n'y avait aucun doute, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter pleinement. Ce n'était pas une question de sexe ou d'âge, mais Shikamaru n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un d'autre alors il avait du mal à y croire. Il lui faudrait du temps, mais il finirait par ne plus douter de cette évidence : il était fou amoureux du jeune homme de trois ans son ainé.

**oOo**

Naruto avait beau avoir vécu les pires horreurs dans sa vie, il restait quelqu'un de naïf qui croyait à la rédemption, à la justice et à la paix. Bien sûr, il n'était pas tout de même stupide et ôter la vie faisait partie de son travail, alors il le faisait. Il hésitait encore moins quand la vie de ses amis était en jeu, mais il s'agissait là d'un autre trait de son caractère. En somme, sa naïveté ne l'empêchait pas de faire ce qui était nécessaire, mais cela le détruisait de l'intérieur quand son innocence enfantine se faisait briser par des évènements imprévus mais cruels…

Et justement, il avait été une fois de plus crédule, candide, ingénu, dupe, sot, peu importe le mot utilisé. Son âme s'en retrouvait une fois de plus brisée. Ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il sacrifierait le reste de sa vie sans hésiter pour remonter le temps et tuer le bébé maudit qu'il était devenu le soir où le Démon Renard avait été scellé en lui. Ainsi, de nombreux morts auraient pu échapper à la Grande Faucheuse, il en était convaincu. Il cherchait vainement l'absolution dans le sacrifice, mais peut-on vraiment être pardonné quand les malheurs pour lesquels on est prêt à donner sa vie, sont provoqués par nous-même ? En plus de cela, il avait beau ne pas hésiter à faire face de son corps, ses blessures guérissaient toujours trop vite pour qu'il s'en inquiète et son sacrifice n'avait alors plus lieu, se transformant seulement en bouclier. Naruto rêvait de la Mort, cet être spectral qui vous accueillait entre ses bras en vous soulageant de vos tourments. Cela signifierait qu'il aurait accompli son vœu le plus cher : protéger ses amis au péril de sa vie, et qu'il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à personne.

Oui car il était le fléau de Konoha. On le lui répétait assez pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas, mais surtout les preuves s'amoncelaient devant lui… Prostré sur une chaise de l'hôpital, il revivait ce moment où la paix, qu'il croyait retrouvée, s'était envolée une fois de plus loin de lui. Ils revenaient de la mission d'escorte de la petite-nièce de Daimyo. L'équipe d'Asuma avait reçu d'autres ordres sur une petite mission reçue dans un parchemin livré par un aigle, dans un petit village près de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ils s'étaient séparés et l'équipe 7 avait continué jusqu'à Konoha. Ils avaient dû passer dans une zone assez dangereuse, près de la frontière avec le pays du Son, mais cela n'aurait dû durer quelques heures, le danger était donc mince. Et puis, ils restaient sur le sol du pays du Feu alors même Naruto n'avait rien eu à dire : un détour leur aurait fait perdre une journée de plus et le risque de tomber sur des ninjas ennemis et d'engager un combat en territoire allié, était trop inexistant pour jouer la sécurité.

Assis dans sa chaise en plastique, le blond le regrettait amèrement : être avec lui était une menace assez grande pour toujours être sur ses gardes. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter cette partie du territoire « dangereuse » sans avoir croisé un seul ninja ennemi, Naruto avait ressenti l'ombre de la mort imminente. Ses sens surdéveloppés par la présence de Kyuubi en lui, l'avait immédiatement prévenu. Cependant elle ne s'abattait pas sur lui, mais sur les trois Genins de son équipe… Son corps avait instantanément bougé et une épée effilée s'était fichée dans son bras et son épaule, là où elle aurait dû faire tomber des têtes. L'arme lui avait presque sectionné entièrement le bras, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, sentant déjà son Démon attitré refermer la blessure. Il avait prévenu Kakashi qui était un peu en avance sur eux pour sécuriser le chemin, en faisant exploser son chakra et il donna des directives aux trois jeunes ninjas : ne pas mourir et protéger les arrières de ses coéquipiers. Une dizaine de ninja d'Oto était alors apparu et le ninja surnommé Croc Blanc était arrivé au même moment. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire à des novices en matière de meurtres et de sang, Naruto avait hurlé à Kakashi qu'il entrait en mode Démon. Le Jonin aurait bien voulu refuser, cela nécessitait bien trop de paperasse et cela pourrait être traumatisant pour les adolescents, mais ils n'étaient pas en position de dire non.

Le chakra autour de Naruto s'était mis à littéralement bouillir, effrayant quelques ninjas d'ennemis, avant qu'un épais manteau de chakra rouge sang ne le recouvre. Ses yeux perdirent leur douce couleur bleue ou prendre une froide teinte bordeaux. Ses cicatrices s'élargirent sur son visage et des canines meurtrières lui poussèrent. Des oreilles de renard formées du même chakra que son manteau, se frayèrent un chemin à travers ses mèches blondes et cinq queues de chakra poussèrent dans son dos. Le carnage commença alors : il n'avait plus besoin de kunai, de shuriken ou de katana pour faire tomber les têtes, ses mains griffues où l'étrange chakra rouge tourbillonnait suffisait largement. Peu à peu, les ninjas d'Oto se concentrèrent autour de lui, après la tactique d'éliminer d'abord les plus faibles, ils avaient opté pour son exact opposé : tous sur le plus dangereux. Cela permis aux trois Genins de reprendre leur souffle et de tenter de soigner leurs plaies sanguinolentes multiples. Ils étaient abasourdis par la danse mortelle et rouge qu'offrait leur professeur assistant en ce moment-même : Sai ne reconnaissait plus l'homme gentil qu'il connaissait, il voyait un enfer de cruauté, Sakura ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'elle prenait pour un incompétent, elle voyait un assassin d'élite, Sasuke ne reconnaissait plus l'homme maladroit qu'il commençait à respecter, il voyait la perfection de la mort.

Les ninjas d'Oto tombaient un à un, c'était bien parti pour que le combat se termine ainsi : Naruto n'ayant besoin d'aucune aide pour réduire le problème au silence, un silence funeste. Kakashi en avait terminé de son côté avec le seul ninja qui était resté à l'affronter pour l'empêcher de venir en aide au blond, mais il ne s'approcha pas pour autant de l'ancien ANBU : il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois cette transformation et elle ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance pour tout avouer. Il avait peur que Naruto ne fasse plus la différence entre alliés et ennemis, et que la folie qui semblait le posséder ne l'empêche pas d'abattre sa main sur lui. Il tenait aussi les Genins à distance pour les mêmes raisons. De toute façon, le blond n'avait pas besoin de leur aide, ses blessures qui se multipliaient ne le ralentissaient pas et il lui fallait moins d'une minute pour venir à bout d'un ninja. Vraiment, il n'avait besoin d'aucun soutien.

Mais Kakashi se trompait sur un point : Naruto n'avait pas perdu la tête, loin de là puisqu'il avait un sens plus aigu des choses. Il pouvait presque percevoir l'air et son poids sur chaque millimètre carré de sa peau, les battements de cœur de ses adversaires n'avaient aucun secret pour lui et il voyait le moindre froissement de leur tenue moulante. Alors certes, le mode Démon lui donnait un air psychotique, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence trompeuse, sans quoi l'idée de l'utiliser ne lui traverserait même pas l'esprit. Il ne restait plus que deux menaces à éliminer sur les trois ennemis dont il sentait la présence dans tout son corps : le dernier allait bientôt rendre l'âme puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à arrêter le sang qui coulait à flot de son bras amputé. La minute suivante, Naruto se tenait au milieu d'un tableau peint par le sang de ses ennemis. Jamais il n'avait semblé plus terrifiant et dangereux à ses coéquipiers. Peu à peu, le chakra prit une teinte violacée qui inquiéta un instant Kakashi, avant de tourner définitivement au bleu habituel et de disparaitre. Quand le manteau s'évapora entièrement, il était redevenu le blond qu'ils connaissaient si bien : plus de canines, plus d'yeux rouges, plus de cicatrices trop prononcées.

Pour autant, Sakura et Sai ne semblaient pas vouloir s'approcher de lui, par peur. Sasuke prit son courage à deux mains – il avait encore la vision du monstre qui s'était dressé devant eux, bien malgré lui – pour fournir à Naruto du matériel de soins. Il n'était pas aussi innocent que ses deux équipiers, il savait que l'assassinat était un travail à part entière des ninjas. Le blond ne dit rien, mais il fut touché par son geste : même Kakashi restait encore à bonne distance, comme s'il avait besoin d'un moment de calme pour retrouver ses esprits. Il offrit donc un maigre sourire à l'Uchiwa qui détourna les yeux, sans aucun doute gêné.

La suite se passa en quelques secondes… Le ninja d'Oto encore en vie, celui à qui il manquait un bras, sentait le froid voile mortuaire tomber sur son corps, mais il ne voulait pas quitter le monde d'une façon aussi pathétique ! Il se saisit de tous les kunai qui lui restaient et il tenta de viser le Renard. Cependant sa vision vacilla et finalement les projectiles se dirigèrent droit vers Sasuke, qui se tenait aux côtés de la plus grande menace qu'il n'ait jamais affrontée. Le Genin vit à peine les armes de fer qu'il se sentit partir en arrière. Un corps s'interposa et il ne put deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer : Naruto l'avait poussé et il avait fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux : servir de bouclier humain. Trois kunais se figèrent dans son estomac et il poussa un grognement animal sous la douleur, mais il ne flancha pas. Le ninja ennemi souffla un « démon » qui parvint aux oreilles de tous dans le silence de mort et ce fut une véritable blessure pour Naruto, bien plus que les armes qui déchiraient sa chaire…

Pourtant, le blond ne comprit pas le sourire sadique qui ornait les lèvres du désormais cadavre. Il se tourna alors avec Sasuke, craignant qu'il ne soit quand même blessé. Mais ce dernier se redressa et il vit dans ses yeux ébène une vive lueur de panique alors qu'il fixait son ventre. Un autre que lui aurait en effet succombé à cette dernière attaque et à une tonne d'autres avant, mais il était différent et c'était pour cela qu'il s'autorisait de telles folies. Il se dirigeait vers le brun pour le rassurer, mais il perçut une étincelle et avant de ne pouvoir esquisser un geste cette fois, une violente explosion les expulsa tous les deux à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Un parchemin explosif accroché à un kunai.

Sakura et Kakashi bougèrent aussitôt pour se précipiter aux côtés de Sasuke qui était plus près que Naruto de la source de la déflagration. Sai ne se rendit même pas compte des mouvements de son corps avant d'être à genoux aux côtés du blond : il avait agi par reflexe malgré le spectacle sanglant auquel il avait assisté auparavant et cela le décida à mettre sa peur au placard. Paniqué, il prit son pouls et il soupira de soulagement en le sentant fort et calme comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais il fut sincèrement surpris de le voir ouvrir les yeux. Toutefois il faillit tomber sur le cul en voyant la peau brûlée du visage se reconstituer sous ses yeux ! Il prit le temps d'observer celui qu'il appelait Sensei comme pour la première fois et quelque chose le frappa : toutes ses blessures s'étaient refermées et il n'y avait plus une cicatrice sur son teint hâlé… Même son bras qui avait bien failli être coupé en deux ne portait plus aucune marque du coup de katana.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par les cris hystériques de Sakura qui avait perdu son calme et qui priait Sasuke de se réveiller. Kakashi à côté d'elle, prenait avec attention les signes vitaux de son élève et affichait une mine soucieuse : il n'était pas mort mais son état était inquiétant et ses brûlures encore plus. Il avait besoin de soins immédiats et il se rappela de cette affaire qui avait lieu eu quelques mois plus tôt…

« Naruto… Ramène en urgence Sasuke en Konoha. Chaque minute d'avance peut être cruciale. »

Oui, Démon ou pas, l'ancien ANBU avait réussi l'exploit de ramener son ancien équipier avant qu'il ne meure de ses blessures. Il fallait espérer qu'il pourrait réitérer ce miracle. Le blond sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement, il se rappelait encore de cette folle course qu'il avait effectué plusieurs mois auparavant, son partenaire sur le dos… Non ! Il ne devait pas y repenser, mais agir. Et courir. Courir comme s'il avait le diable… La mort à ses trousses. Et c'était justement l'enjeu : une vie de plus offerte ou refusé à la Grande Faucheuse. Il abandonna alors son armure, ses armes et son équipement pour les confier à Kakashi, et il laissa Sai placer Sasuke sur son dos. Il demanda à Sakura de lui attacher les mains dans le dos, sous les fesses de l'Uchiwa, pour qu'elles ne glissent pas et qu'il lâche son paquet par inadvertance. Aussitôt cela fait, il bondit sur la première branche à sa hauteur et disparut aux yeux de trois ninjas laissés derrière dans un flash jaune.

Il était arrivé à Konoha quatre heures plus tard, le visage en feu à cause des feuilles et des branches qui avaient fouettées ses joues, son pantalon couvert de boue car il avait dû courir au sol sous la pluie, complètement exténué. Jamais il n'était allé aussi vite et ses oreilles sifflaient. Il était dans un sale état mais les infirmières prirent d'abord en charge le plus jeune : de toute façon le blond n'aurait le droit à aucune attention et il guérirait seul. Ce serait donc une perte de temps de s'occuper de lui. Kakashi, Sakura et Sai étaient arrivés trois jours plus tard et ils avaient tout de suite été pris en charge à l'hôpital de Konoha pour leurs blessures plus ou moins graves. Naruto ne les avait pas croisés, mais il avait entendu l'effervescence qu'ils avaient provoqués en arrivant : il n'avait pas quitté l'hospice depuis son arrivé avec Sasuke et il attendait sagement depuis, devant la chambre de celui-ci et n'osant pas entrer, de voir les médecins arriver en courant dans les couloirs car les machines venaient de leur annoncer que leur patient était réveillé.

Finalement des médecins arrivèrent dans le couloir que Naruto « gardait » et le Jonin se redressa pour écouter ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Il n'entendit que des bribes de conversations, mais il se sentit soulager en entendant la voix de Sasuke : il s'était réveillé, enfin. Un poids quitta ses épaules et lentement il déplia son corps ankylosé : maintenant qu'il y pensait, il commençait à avoir faim et il prendrait bien une douche aussi. Il sortit donc de l'hôpital après cinq jours sans bouger ni voir la lumière du soleil et il se dirigea vers son appartement dans l'optique de prendre un peu soin de lui. Seulement une pierre l'accueillit au coin d'une rue et mécaniquement, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, il fit demi-tour pour passer par un autre chemin. En effet au village, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour des habitants et des familles : l'équipe du Démon était rentrée couverte de blessures, mais le Démon lui-même n'avait rien eu… Les rumeurs qui s'étaient tues sur sa malédiction avait reprises de plus belles et les parents se mettaient à interdirent à leurs enfants de s'approcher du blond : ils avaient même comme consigne de s'enfuir en courant s'ils le voyaient ou de lui jeter des pierres pour l'éloigner, comme on le ferait pour un animal sauvage…

Naruto essuya du revers de sa manche, le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe à cause de la pierre, la blessure ayant de toute façon déjà disparue. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se protéger, il pensait sincèrement qu'il le méritait, que les habitants avaient raison de le fuir comme la peste : il était maudit après tout, à quoi d'autre pouvait-il s'attendre ? Il avait cru à la paix qui s'était instaurée ces derniers mois, une tranquillité illusoire qui venait de se briser en petits morceaux, lui dévoilant ce qui le hantait réellement : une malédiction éternelle qui ne le quitterait jamais et qui l'empêcherait de connaitre le bonheur.

Alors quand il sentit des mains l'attirer dans une ruelle sombre du village, il se laissa faire. Quand les coups se mirent à pleuvoir, il se recroquevilla simplement sur lui-même. Quand les insultes fusèrent, il ne tenta pas d'y répondre. Il méritait tout ça, il provoquait le malheur autour de lui. Il aimerait tellement mourir enfin… Personne ne serait jamais là pour lui de toute manière et personne ne viendrait le sauver, alors à quoi bon s'accrocher ? Cette fois, personne ne le regretterait…

« Putain arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! »

La douleur s'estompa peu à peu et Naruto entendit un bruit de courses : ceux qui comptaient mettre un terme à sa vie, comme ils le lui avaient si bien craché au visage, venaient de s'enfuir en le laissant parmi les rats. Peut-être que s'il faisait le mort, les rongeurs viendraient le bouffer ? Mais au lieu de sentir le museau froid d'un de ses petits mammifères, ce fut la chaleur d'un autre humain qui envahit sa joue.

« Naruto ? Ça va ? Tu peux te lever ? »

Qui pouvait bien être l'idiot qui l'approchait encore, après ce qu'il se disait sur lui ? Qui pouvait bien être l'idiot qui souhaitait se faire isoler à son tour ? Il devait le repousser, lui épargner cette solitude qui poignardait son cœur. Mais la prise se raffermit au contraire sur son corps : une main venait d'attraper son bras et le redressait lentement mais sûrement.

« Ne t'affole pas, c'est moi, Shikamaru. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

« Dégage. » Murmura Naruto en tentant une fois de plus de le repousser. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire…

« Pardon ? » Fit la voix blanche du Nara.

« Laisse-moi et rentre chez toi. » Sa voix tremblait, il n'arrivait pas à être ferme et pourtant il voulait le protéger, lui plus encore que les autres.

« Hors de question ! »

Le blond abandonna les armes, de toute façon il avait trop mal et il était trop fatigué pour s'agiter. Il n'avait même pas la force de rentrer chez lui debout, alors envoyer valdinguer un jeune Genin en pleine possession de ses moyens, il allait avoir du mal. Il se sentit soulevé et remit sur ses pieds. Il devina confusément qu'ils se dirigeaient vers son appartement et non vers l'hôpital. C'était déjà ça. Mais il espérait sincèrement que Shikamaru repartirait ensuite. Oui, il le souhaitait très fort mais il connaissait le spécimen, même si c'était « galère » il allait sûrement rester…

Shikamaru venait tout juste de rentrer de mission et il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus qu'une dizaine de mètres pour entendre parler de ce qui s'était passé avec l'équipe de Naruto : elle avait fini à l'hôpital. Alors il s'y était rendu rapidement pour prendre de leurs nouvelles et surtout de celles du blond à qui il pensait constamment ces derniers jours. Quand il avait enfin pu avoir l'information qu'il souhaitait – le numéro de chambre où l'équipe 7 se reposait – Shikamaru c'était retenu de courir. Heureusement – ou malheureusement puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas où il se trouvait – Kakashi l'informa sur la condition du blond du groupe : il n'était pas blessé mais sûrement très fatigué. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était dirigé vers l'appartement de Naruto, après avoir salué le Jonin et les deux Genins, pour aller voir comment il allait : c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il le voie de ses propres yeux pour s'assurer de son état physique et mental. C'était sans doute la seule chose pour laquelle il ne serait jamais trop paresseux.

Il s'imaginait déjà avoir le réveiller en cognant inlassablement sur la porte. Il s'imaginait déjà devoir supporter quelques secondes ses grognements, avant qu'il ne lâche un sourire. Il s'imaginait déjà devoir se retenir de ne pas embrasser sa bouille encore à moitié réveillé. Il s'imaginait déjà devoir rester pour faire les courses et préparer un repas convenable avec lui, comme un couple. Il s'imaginait déjà veiller sur Naruto dans son sommeil et en profiter pour passer sa main dans les mèches blondes comme les blés. Eventuellement, il aurait à sécher ses larmes si besoin, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il devrait le sauver d'une bagarre à sens unique. Et pourtant il venait de le faire… Il ne savait même pas si on pouvait appeler ça une bagarre car Naruto était le seul à recevoir les coups. Shikamaru essayait de ne pas se rappeler de ce qui l'avait poussé à tourner la tête vers cette ruelle, mais son cerveau n'était pas de cet avis, car les mots cruels qu'il avait entendus tournait en boucle : « Monstre ! » « Tu vas crever oui ?! » « Personne ne veut de toi ! » « Tu n'apportes que le malheur » « Tu es maudit ! » « Suicide-toi ! » « Crève ! » « Tu n'es qu'un nuisible ! » « Tu aurais mieux fait de mourir à ta naissance ! »

Comment un homme pouvait-il dire ce genre de chose ? Ces mots n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour. Ils ne font que blesser et entraînent le malheur de celui qui les subit. Il avait été choqué d'en entendre autant, puis c'est l'horreur qui avait pris possession de son corps quand il avait reconnu Naruto à la place du persécuté. Alors il avait signalé son mécontentement face à cette scène, contrairement aux passants qui préféraient ignorer ce qu'il se passait à quelques mètres d'eux. Le Nara avait espéré que le Jonin aux yeux bleus lui souriait, comme il faisait toujours malgré ses problèmes. Mais ce regard saphir qu'il aimait tellement chez Naruto n'était plus le même : il s'était assombri à l'image un ciel d'orage et il semblait loin, très loin, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps. Et Shikamaru prit réellement peur, sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie… Il tenta tout d'abord de le faire réagir sans succès, puis il décida qu'il devrait en premier lieu le ramener chez lui, pour le soustraire aux regards malsains et satisfaits des villageois.

Arrivé à l'appartement de Naruto, Shikamaru referma la porte derrière eux et conduisit le blond jusqu'au petit canapé du salon. Il n'avait plus dit un mot depuis tout à l'heure, quand il avait voulu l'éloigner et le Genin s'en inquiétait énormément. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si… Si vide, si détruit. Comme s'il attendait la mort et qu'il pensait même la mériter… Shikamaru eut peur à ce moment-là et il décida de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle : qui sait quel genre de bêtises folles et taboues il pourrait faire ! Il ne prit pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir : il allait rester avec le blond jusqu'à ce qu'il soit stable et que son regard ait retrouvé une lueur de vie et peu importe si ces parents étaient contre cette idée.

**oOo**

Dix jours. Dix jours que Shikamaru a élu domicile dans le petit appartement de Naruto. Dix jours que Choji et Ino tentent de l'en faire sortir pour revenir s'entraîner avec l'équipe. Dix jours que ses parents et Asuma l'ont laissé prendre cette décision et neuf jours qu'ils lui font confiance. Dix jours qu'Hiruzen leur a accordé à tous les deux un congé. Dix jours que les villageois le regardent de travers quand il sort de travers quand il sort avec Naruto pour lui faire prendre l'air. Six jours que Sakura, Sai et Kakashi sont sortis de l'hôpital, complètement guéris. Six jours que Sakura et Kakashi ne sont pas venus prendre des nouvelles du blond. Six jours que Sai vient chaque soir, quelques minutes ou toute une heure. Six jours que le Genin aux cheveux noirs n'arrive pas à faire réagir celui qu'il considère comme un grand frère. Dix jours que Shikamaru essaye lui-aussi en vain…

L'Uzumaki était aussi vivant qu'un mort depuis que le Genin de 15 ans l'avait « sauvé » de ses agresseurs et il avait de plus en plus l'impression de ne pas l'avoir secouru, mais de l'avoir condamné à vivre… Pourtant il bougeait tout seul et ne laissait pas non plus complètement mourir : il suivait le mouvement, comme une poupée de chiffon il avait besoin qu'on le guide et qu'on veille sur lui. Heureusement pour les hormones d'adolescents de Shikamaru, il restait des choses pour lesquelles il se débrouillait tout seul, aller aux toilettes par exemple, se changer ou se déshabiller pour aller sous la douche – d'ailleurs il bénissait cet appartement trop petit pour une baignoire, car il aurait eu du mal à se contrôler à force de surveiller que le corps nu ne se noie pas. Son cœur était durement maltraité depuis qu'il avait emménagé chez Naruto : d'un côté il vivait et dormait avec l'homme qui l'attirait – dont il était amoureux ? – profitant de sa chaleur, mais en même temps il avait une coquille quasi-vide qui ne réagissait à rien ni personne, pas même à lui qui pourtant prenait soin de son confort et de ses besoins. Shikamaru expérimentait pour la première fois le désespoir, lui qui ne s'était jamais assez impliqué pour le ressentir.

Cette après-midi-là, il avait sorti un jeu de shogi et il avait lancé le premier coup, espérant créer un dialogue ou une interaction avec Naruto à travers ce jeu auquel il jouait souvent. Mais cela deux heures déjà et le blond n'avait toujours pas bougé une seule pièce. Il se contentait de rester assis devant le plateau et de fixer dans le vague face à lui. Shikamaru était accablé par le mort-vivant qui se tenait face à lui… Il pensait sincèrement à détourner le regard assez longtemps pour le laisser quitter ce monde comme il le souhaitait. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait mieux pour lui. En tout cas il essayait de s'en convaincre car en réalité il était égoïste et il refusait de le voir céder à la mort.

Alors que Shikamaru se servait un verre d'eau dans le semblant de cuisine installée dans le salon, il entendit le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant brutalement et il se retourna tout aussi subitement pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Dans un premier temps, il crut que Naruto était enfin sortit de sa léthargie alors qu'il avait le dos tourné et qu'il comptait se rendre quelque part en particulier, mais quand une tornade brune passa devant lui il changea d'avis : il s'agissait juste d'un visiteur qui n'était pas au courant qu'il était ici, mais qui savait ce qu'il s'était passé, sinon il aurait toqué. D'un pas assez calme, il finit son affaire et parti fermer la porte encore grande ouverte, avant de revenir dans le salon. Il était calme, mais cette tranquillité paisible s'envola à l'instant où il vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, enlacer Naruto tout contre son cœur. Un tout nouveau sentiment de jalousie l'envahit tout d'abord, juste avant que quelque chose se brise en lui…

Six jours. Six jours que Sai essayait de faire réagir son modèle. Dix jours. Dix jours que Shikamaru essayait de faire réagir celui qu'il aimait. Et moins d'une minute. Moins d'une minute qu'une inconnue débarquait. Moins d'une minute seulement et Naruto pleurait… Il n'avait fallu que soixante misérable seconde à cette femme pour que le blond brise enfin ce masque sans émotion qu'il affichait. Alors comme ça, elle comptait plus que toute l'attention qu'ils pouvaient lui donner ? Shikamaru sentit les larmes monter, mais se reprit et ne montra rien de ce sentiment de trahison qui lui ravageait le cœur : comment avait-il pu croire un instant que le ninja, plus âgé, plus compétant, plus mature, pourrait s'intéresser à un adolescent comme lui et un homme de surcroît. Il s'était fourvoyé, noyé dans une illusion qui n'avait jamais eu lieu d'être. Il voulut partir, quitter cet appartement, rentrer chez lui et oublier ce blond trop sexy, mais la voix rauque de Naruto le figea sur place :

« Ça recommence Hana ! Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas les voir mourir une nouvelle fois ! »

Il pleurait sur l'épaule de cette jeune femme qui semblait avoir son âge, il geignait un nom qu'Asuma avait aussi prononcé, il sanglotait sur des morts passés, peut-être même sur une équipe détruite puisque c'est bien ce qui avait failli se passer avec la 7. Cette brune devait être une ancienne kunoichi de sa promotion ou même de son équipe de Genin. Et ils avaient déjà dû traverser une tragédie ensemble, d'où cette soudaine chute de barrières. Franchement, il se sentait pour la première fois heureux d'avoir un cerveau aussi performant. Bien sûr cela ne prouvait pas le moins du monde que Naruto n'aimait pas cette Hana, mais cela expliquait au moins son subite changement de comportement et Shikamaru voyait qu'il en avait besoin. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais osé le prendre dans ses bras de peur de se faire rejeter et parce que Naruto avait déjà l'air si insaisissable en temps normal… Et puis il avait beau être plus intelligent que la normale, il n'avait pas vécu les mêmes choses que lui, il pouvait imaginer le comprendre, mais pas réellement le faire. Contrairement à cette fille.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto dormait tranquillement dans les bras d'Hana, ayant tellement pleuré qu'il en était tombé de fatigue. L'Inuzuka alla coucher le blond sur le matelas deux places qui lui servait de lit et de chambre, puis elle retourna dans le salon pour parler avec cet autre brun dont elle s'était vaguement rendu compte de la présence. Apparemment il devait tenir à son ancien équipier, puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé de la pièce et il n'avait fait aucun signe pour partir alors qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Et en effet, il l'attendait toujours, installé cette fois dans le canapé, une bière de sortie au bas du meuble. Hana s'en saisit et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils se scrutèrent quelques longues minutes, avant que la plus vieille des deux ne décide de faire confiance en son instinct et de parler des raisons qui avaient mis Naruto dans un tel état.

Elle commença par ce qu'Asuma et le blond lui-même lui avaient raconter, sur l'enfance de l'ancien ANBU, ensuite sur leur première rencontre, les déboires et leurs joies dans l'équipe 10 avec Shisui, la haine violente des habitants et ce qu'ils racontaient sans cesse sur Naruto, son secret de Jinchûriki, les entraînements pour apprendre à utiliser la puissance de Kurama avec Itachi, l'amitié qui s'était lié entre le Démon et son porteur. Puis elle arriva au suicide de Shisui, sa tentative de suicide, suivit de peu par la trahison d'Itachi et le massacre de tous les Uchiwa à l'exception de Sasuke, la chute de Naruto dans le désespoir et la tristesse, ce qu'elle savait de sa nouvelle vie d'ANBU : il côtoyait à chaque mission la mort pour mieux l'accueillir, puis sa reprise de confiance peu à peu. Et enfin cette mission il y a plusieurs mois où deux de ses coéquipiers étaient morts et où le troisième membre de l'équipe était à l'hôpital dans le coma. Pour le blond, il avait l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar en boucle, la mort de son équipe, et il s'en pensait responsable à cause de cette malédiction dont on lui rabâchait les oreilles depuis sa naissance et à laquelle il avait fini par croire à la mort de Shisui.

Shikamaru s'insurgea de cette idée complètement et totalement stupide. Il était évident que la mort était le risque de tout ninja, que ce soit pour Shisui ou Kakashi, Itachi ou lui, personne n'était à l'abri, tout le monde pouvait être la cible de la Grande Faucheuse. Le Nara ne pensait pas non plus exagérer en supposant qu'en plus, Naruto avait dû sauver bien plus de vie que sa soi-disant malédiction n'avait dû en ôter ! Hana rigola doucement devant la rage silencieuse qui flamboyait dans les yeux du Genin âgé malgré son ton blasé : pour avoir connu des Uchiwa, elle avait appris à tout déceler à travers les micros expressions que le visage affichait.

« Prend soin de lui gamin. » Déclara soudain Hana en lui souriant tristement. « Il a été traumatisé pendant toutes ses années et même s'il s'entend plutôt bien avec Kyuubi, il croit quand même être sous le joug d'une putain de malédiction. » Râla la vétérinaire, en se souvenant des mises en gardes de certains voisins sur ses fréquentations avec le blond. « J'espère que tu arriveras à le faire changer d'avis, mais sache qu'Asuma et Itachi n'ont jamais vraiment réussi… Tu vas avoir du boulot. Mais je suis contente que ce soit quelqu'un comme toi qu'il aime, Shikamaru ! » S'exclama-t-elle en lançant une grande claque dans le dos de son cadet. « C'est vrai que je suis un peu jalouse, mais je suis fait une raison depuis longtemps. »

Et sur ces bons mots, elle le quitta en lui laissant Naruto. Finalement elle ne semblait avoir aucune relation particulière avec lui et… Et ne venait pas de dire que le blond l'aimait… ? Non, il avait du mal entendre, voilà tout. Il n'avait jamais réagi à sa présence il faut dire, donc il n'avait aucune raison d'y croire. Mais apparemment il comptait au moins un peu pour le Jonin blond, puisqu'il avait parlé de lui à Hana car il n'avait pas dit son nom à la jeune femme. Il rejoignit Naruto dans sa chambre et se coucha à ses côtés. Il l'observa pendant quelques temps, se jurant silencieusement qu'il ferait tout pour ne plus le voir ni pleurer, ni vidé de toute émotion. C'était peut-être naïf mais il ne voulait que son bonheur et il continuait d'espérer faire quand même partie de sa vie, pas en tant que simple élève ou ami. Pour la première fois depuis dix jours, il osa le prendre dans ses bras, serrant le corps un peu maigre et pas si grand que ça, du blond tout contre lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre Morphée dans le pays des rêves, le visage chatouillé par des mèches dorées.

La nuit fut des plus agréables pour les deux ninjas. Aucun d'eux ne fit de cauchemar et Naruto put enfin réellement se reposer pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois. A son réveil, la première chose qui le frappa fut la chaleur inhabituelle de sa chambre, lui qui avait toujours froid à cause de la mauvaise isolation. Puis il se rendit compte que deux bras l'enfermaient contre un autre corps. Un frisson de bien-être le traversa, mais il se reprit vite et essaya de s'éloigner de cette personne : tous ceux qui étaient trop proches ou trop gentils avec lui finissaient par avoir des ennuis… Mais la prise était serrée et ses propres mouvements de ne plus en plus paniqués finirent par réveiller son coussin d'une soirée. Il se sentit mourir de honte en croisant le regard embrumé de Shikamaru : c'était lui l’aîné ici, il n'était pas sensé se faire réconforter comme un enfant… Surtout par l'adolescent qu'il aimait plus que cela n'était raisonnable. Il réussit enfin à s'éloigner et le Nara faillit bien le laisser faire quand il amorça un mouvement pour partir, n'ayant plus l'habitude de le voir énergique, mais il parvint à le retenir.

« Lâche-moi Shikamaru… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu dois t'en aller. »

« … C'est à cause de cette malédiction. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation. « C'est Hana-san qui m'en a parlée. Tu y croies vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, son regard oscillant entre la surprise et la consternation.

« Oui… Tu vas être blessé… Alors va-t'en. »

Naruto avait l'impression que ses mots lui brûlaient littéralement la gorge et il regrettait son ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais peut-être qu'ainsi Shikamaru comprendrait…

« C'est ridicule. Je n'ai jamais été blessé lorsque j'étais avec toi. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

« Tu finiras par l'être » Répliqua le blond, têtu comme pas deux.

« Oui certainement, mais c'est parce que je suis un ninja et que c'est un métier où l'on peut mourir »

L'ancien ANBU se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il savait quelque part qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort à affirmant cela, mais il refusait de mettre tous ses morts et tous ses blessés sur le seul dos de la Malchance ! C'était bien trop facile. Non, il en était le seul responsable, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Car sinon, pourquoi y aurait-il plus de mort dans son entourage que dans celui de n'importe qui d'autre ?! Bien sûr il y avait Sasuke, mais pour le dernier Uchiwa c'était différent puisqu'il avait perdu toute sa famille d'un coup, alors que lui les cadavres s'étalaient dans le temps… Et puis le porteur du Sharingan n'était pas le Jinchuriki d'un Démon, sans compter que Naruto avait toujours cru et croyait toujours qu'Itachi n'avait pas agi ainsi par hasard… Le Nara avait un peu de mal à déchiffrer toutes les pensées qui traversaient la tête du Jonin, mais il avait parfaitement compris que même si son argument avait fait mouche, il l'avait rejeté en bloc.

Comme l'avait si bien dit Hana, Asuma-sensei et le génie Itachi étaient déjà passés par là, alors ce ne serait évidemment pas simple. Toutefois il n'allait pas se laisser démonter pour si peu et il avait déjà en grande partie cerné Naruto et son problème. Clairement c'était l'idée de son impuissance face à un phénomène incontrôlable qui le mettait dans tels états : il aimerait vaincre la Grande Faucheuse pour l'empêcher d'emporter ses amis, les protéger de toutes les attaques. Mais ce n'était humainement pas possible et le blond ne semblait pas vouloir l'accepter. Shikamaru se demandait à l'instant comment l'Hokage et le Conseil avaient pu laisser un ninja tel que Naruto, bien trop réceptif à la mort, à son poste : les choses étaient certes en train de changer, mais faire passer la mission avant ses camarades était encore très répandu dans le milieu. Tout ninja digne de ce nom le sait – à part peut-être les Genins trop innocents pour encore comprendre ce que le métier de ninja impliquait en dehors des attaques « trop cool ».

Naruto n'était donc définitivement pas fait pour être ninja et on aurait dû le remercier depuis longtemps, après les premiers examens psychologiques. Mais puisque cela n'avait pas été fait, peut-être devrait-il lui conseiller de prendre l'initiative… Et là il se rappela de la donnée qui changeait tout : l'ancien ANBU n'était pas maître de son propre avenir depuis l'instant où le Yondaime avait scellé Kyuubi en lui. Oui, c'était sûrement la seule explication à ses états de services, le Conseil ne souhaitait pas se séparer d'un aussi bon élément ou du Démon Renard. Cependant, si c'était cela… Alors il ne pourrait jamais cesser d'être un ninja. Il ne pourrait jamais cesser de voir ses compagnons mourir. Il ne pourrait jamais cesser de se tourmenter…

Il devait trouver une solution pour le sortir de cette spirale destructrice et sans fin ! Ce n'était pas vraiment sa responsabilité, mais il y tenait plus que tout. Pour Naruto. Et pour lui aussi un peu : ne l'avait-il pas déjà dit tout à l'heure ? Il ne voulait plus revoir son visage ravagé par les larmes et pour cela il fallait mettre un terme à cette malédiction stupide et inventée de toute pièce.

**oOo**

Naruto acclamait les Genins qui venaient de terminer l'examen pour passer au rang de Chunins, comme tout le reste des spectateurs. Le blond n'était pas peu fier de voir parmi les nouveaux Chunins, Sai, Sasuke et Shikamaru. Il n'était pas vraiment leur professeur, mais il avait participé à leurs entraînements et il aimait à penser qu'il avait joué un rôle. Pour l'Uchiwa, sa sélection s'était joué à un cheveux à cause de son adversaire particulièrement coriace : Gaara de Suna, un Jinchuriki qui possédait une défense presqu'absolue. Leur match s'était terminé par une égalité et finalement les juges avaient décidés qu'ils méritaient tous les deux de devenir Chunin après le combat spectaculaire qu'ils leur offert – et aussi car l'un était le fils du Kazekage et que l'autre était le survivant d'un célèbre clan. Naruto s'était d'ailleurs fait approcher par ce petit rouquin au kanji « amour » tatoué sur son front, il avait tout de suite senti qu'ils étaient pareils et le ninja de Suna avait besoin de réponses à ses questions.

Le blond y avait répondu en toute franchise, même si c'était dur à entendre : oui ils étaient des armes, oui ils seraient surveillés et utilisés jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, non ils n'étaient pas tout puissants, mais tout cela ne devait pas les empêcher de vivre leur vie, ils pouvaient avoir des amis, des élèves et une famille, malgré leur condition si spéciale. C'était simplement plus dur et plus long à trouver, la patience devait être leur ligne de conduite. Malgré ce tableau qui n'était pas des plus réjouissant pour lui, Gaara avait trouvé un maigre espoir de paix intérieure auprès de son aîné et il l'avait remercié. Naruto l'avait regardé partir, heureux d'avoir pu alléger de cet enfant trop jeune pour un tel fardeau. Il lui avait répété presque mots pour mots ce que lui avait dit Shisui, quand il avait lui-aussi commencé à s'inquiéter de son avenir, mais il s'était tu sur les ténèbres que tous ninjas faisaient par ressentir un jour où l'autre, l'impuissance, un sentiment qui était décuplé pour les Jinchurikis car ils étaient censés être plus puissants. Comment aurait-il pu lui en parler alors qu'il n'avait aucun « remède miracle » pour ce sentiment poignant et blessant, pour ce sentiment qui le détruisait à petit feu… Il valait mieux le laisser encore inconscient de ce qui l'attendait, c'était mieux ainsi pour lui.

A côté de lui, Sakura, Ino et Choji acclamaient avec ferveur leurs coéquipiers, ils auraient voulu eux-aussi se tenir parmi les fiers ninjas qui recevaient le certificat officiel de leur nouveau rang, ainsi que leur nouvel équipement, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être heureux malgré tout ! Il les entendait même de la fête qu'ils allaient organiser ce soir avec le reste de la promotion. Il ne pourrait malheureusement pas y assister – il n'était même pas certain de faire partie des invités de toute façon – car le Kazekage et l'Hokage avaient signés un accord, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, pour s'allier et traquer Orochimaru qui avait tenté de s'en prendre au père de Gaara, il y a quelques semaines, et il faisait partie de l'opération en tant que chef de l'équipe de Konoha. Il avait déjà reçu l'autorisation d'utiliser le mode Démon car le village tenait à tout prix à protéger le dernier des Uchiwa, qui semblait être la cible du Sannin maître des Serpents. Et grâce aux récentes nouvelles de Jiraya, ils savaient parfaitement où se cachait Orochimaru. Ils allaient donc lancés une attaque avant de se faire attaquer. Pour la première fois, Naruto n'allait pas regretter de tuer, il espérait même être celui qui trancherait la gorge et cet être pervers et vicieux : personne ne touchait aux élèves d'un Jinchuriki sans en payer le prix fort !

Le lendemain matin, quand Sai et Sasuke arrivèrent avec leurs vestes de Chunins, fiers comme des paons, Naruto les félicita chaudement avec un sourire immense. Puis il demanda au jeune Uchiwa, si la marque du serpent le faisait toujours souffrir. Sasuke répondit, à l'étonnement de tous, que justement la marque avait disparu pendant la nuit et qu'il n'entendait cette voix qui le poussait à utiliser un pouvoir malsain et parasite. Sai ne manqua pas le silencieux soupir de soulagement du blond, mais il n'osa pas en demander plus. Naruto était sincèrement heureux qu'avec la mort du Sannin, la marque ait disparu : il n'y avait pas pensé quand il s'était retrouvé face à Orochimaru, mais rien ne disait que la marque maudite disparaîtrait avec son créateur. Mais heureusement elle s'était bien effacée, laissant dernière uniquement la peau opaline du jeune adolescent et l'Hokage, ainsi que le Kazekage, étaient même venu pour le féliciter pour son combat qui fut qualifier d'héroïque par la majorité des ninjas, il avait après abattu un ninja légendaire.

Deux mois passèrent où Naruto se vit attribuer l'apprentissage Chunin de Shikamaru, Sai et Sasuke par les deux Sensei, tandis que Sakura continuait de s’entraîner avec Ino et Choji en prévision du futur examen. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux depuis la mort d'Orochimaru et de ses fidèles expériences. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression que tout le monde voulait protéger. Cependant la réalité toute autre… Les morts étaient de plus en plus nombreux et les complots se multipliaient, des villages disparaissaient du jour au lendemain rasés par une force inconnue et les villes se retournaient contre leurs propres pays. Le chaos envahissait petit à petit le monde avec pour messagers du mal, des ninjas surpuissants drapés de manteaux noirs où couraient des nuages rouges. Tous les Jonins et les ANBU avaient été mis au courant de l'existence de cette organisation et on leur avait demandé de ne rien dire aux autres jeunes ninjas pour ne pas les effrayer et pour qu'ils ne prennent pas d'initiatives stupides en voulant se faire bien voir. Avec cette annonce, Naruto avait été remis derechef sous surveillance, non pas à cause de ses antécédents mais à cause de sa qualité de Jinchuriki : il avait été certifié que l'Akatsuki traquait les porteurs de Démons et personne ne savait pourquoi, mais cela ne devait pas pour jouer à la dînette – les Démons faisaient de bien trop mauvais invités.

Sai et Sasuke n'avaient pas remarqués la présence des ANBU chargés de la surveillance de Naruto, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Shikamaru, peut-être parce qu'il passait plus de temps avec le blond que les deux autres, et il lui avait silencieusement demandé des explications. A la place, le Jonin l'avait invité à venir faire une partie de shogi et à la maison et alors qu'ils mettaient les pièces sur le plateau, Naruto ne respecta pas les règles en ne les déposant pas à leurs places réglementaires. Le Nara ne fit aucune remarque et décrypta plutôt le message que lui transmettait son aîné ainsi. Le soir venu, il n'attendit pas longtemps pour questionner son père sur le sujet de l'Akatsuki. Celui-ci prit le temps de tout lui raconter et le fit surtout promettre de ne pas en parler aux autres qui pourraient souhaiter monter en grade avec un tours de force spectaculaire, comme attraper l'un de ses dangereux criminels. Au moins il était certain que jamais son fils ne se risquerait à quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, sauf en cas extrême et justifié.

Ainsi pour Konoha, tout aurait dû bien se passer, ils avaient eu le temps de renforcer leur protection et la cible de l'Akatsuki était protégé et surveillé. Mais sottement le village n'avait jamais cru que cette organisation pourrait venir l'attaquer de l'intérieur… Le Conseil avait cru qu'ils n'attaquaient qu'à l'extérieur, quand les ninjas étaient plus isolés et plus vulnérable. Ce fut leur erreur. Et quand Itachi et Kisame apparurent dans l'enceinte du village ninja, c'était déjà trop tard.

Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Naruto sortaient du bureau de l'Hokage où l'équipe avait reçu une nouvelle mission quelconque qui consistait à livrer un message au Kazekage de Suna : en l'état actuel des choses, l'équipe de Naruto ne pouvait rien accomplir de plus important, mais le blond se servait de ces moments pour enseigner aux trois Chunins les bases pour diriger un groupe. Ils étaient d'ailleurs en train de décider lequel serait en charge de donner les directives cette fois, quand le Jonin aux yeux bleus, se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il intima immédiatement aux trois Chunins une formation de combat et ils obtempèrent sans réfléchir – au fil des missions, ils avaient appris à avoir une confiance totale en les instincts de leur capitaine d'équipe.

« Je suis agréablement surpris Naruto, tu es encore meilleur qu'à l'époque. » Résonna une voix grave qui semblait venir de nulle part.

Mais un kunai fendit l'air et l'image du mur du couloir se brouilla pour laisser apparaître Itachi Uchiwa arrêtant le projectile et Kisame Hoshigaki, tous deux drapés d'un manteau parsemé de nuages rouges. L'Akatsuki. Naruto ne fut même pas d'humeur à jouer le jeu en lui demandant ce qu'il venait faire ici, il n'y avait qu'une réponse à cette question et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à l'entendre. Son cœur était partagé entre sauter dans les bras de son ancien ami et pleurer de joie de le revoir, avant de vérifier son état avec inquiétude, et entre laisser la tristesse des circonstances de ces retrouvailles le submerger, puis le remercier de libérer ses proches de la malédiction qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis déjà trop longtemps. Et si l'aîné des Uchiwa n'en montra rien, il fut profondément troublé par l'ombre de la mort qu'il voyait flotter dans les yeux bleu pastel. Pendant un instant, il douta même que Naruto résiste à son propre kidnapping… Ils étaient certes amis, mais quand même… N'avait-il donc pas peur ? Ne doutait-il donc pas ? Ou voulait-il réellement mettre un terme à sa vie ?

Derrière Naruto – celui-ci s'était posé d'autorité devant les trois Chunins – Sasuke bouillonnait de rage en voyant face à lui celui qui avait tué toute sa famille ! Il se voyait déjà l'étriper, le tuer, lui trancher la tête, le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il l'implore de mettre fin à ce cauchemar, jusqu'à ce qu'il regrette tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait… Oui, il voulait se venger, à tout prix ! Sai ressentit ses ressentiments de plus en plus noirs, de plus en plus sanglants, de plus en plus chaotiques et il posa sa main sur son épaule avec l'intention de le rassurer, de le calmer. Mais ce fut au contraire un déclenchement : Sasuke arrête de rêver à ce qu'il allait faire à son grand frère et une impulsion dans les pieds le propulsa vers Itachi. Il se voyait planter son Chidori dans son ventre, mais ce ne fut pas le regard rougeoyant et supérieur de son frère qu'il croisa quand il releva la tête, sa main transperçant bel et bien un corps. Il était bleu, d'un bleu roi qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le regard de celui qu'il avait appris à respecter, pétillant de bonheur alors que du sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki restaient figés devant la scène qui se tenait face à eux, tout comme les deux autres Chunins… Dès que Sasuke avait esquissé son geste vers l'avant, Naruto s'était interposé pour prendre le coup à la place d'Itachi.

Horrifié, Sasuke voulut retirer son bras qui transperçait le corps du blond, mais ce dernier le retint par le coude, l'empêchant de se dégager. Il sentait l'adolescent trembler sous ses doigts, mais il devait le garder auprès de lui pour avoir toute son attention et son état empêcherait le brun de se détourner de lui. Lentement son front vint se poser sur celui du plus jeune et le soleil se mêla à la lune, les mèches dorés à la chevelure corbeau. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, mais il était assez proche de son interlocuteur pour ne pas avoir besoin de plus. Son regard se fit tendre et rassurant face à celui brillant, presque larmoyant de l'Uchiwa.

« Ecoute-moi Sasuke. Tu fais une erreur. Je sais de quoi je parle, je suis simplet alors j'en fais souvent et je sais aussi quand les autres en font. »

« Pourquoi l'as-tu protégé ? » Demanda le plus petit d'une voix étranglée.

« La vengeance ne t'amènera rien de bon. Veux-tu vraiment tuer ton seul frère, le dernier membre de ta famille ? Si tu le fais, il ne te restera plus personne. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? C'est stupide de vouloir tuer sa famille. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. » Siffla l'adolescent, entre colère et douleur. « Il a tué nos parents et toute notre famille. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille, toute sa famille ! »

« C'est vrai Sasuke, tu as raison, je ne sais pas. Mais moi qui n'est personne pour penser à moi, je t'envie. Tu as justement une famille, il te reste Itachi, alors tu ne devrais pas chercher à le tuer, mais le ramener auprès de toi pour ne plus jamais être seul. »

« … Je n'ai pas peur de la solitude. »

« Ah bon ? Tu en as de la chance, moi cela m'horrifie. » Confessa doucement le blond, surprenant l'adolescent qui retint fermement un sanglot, sa propre douleur faisant miroir à celle de Naruto. « Personne ne t'oblige à le tuer. Réfléchis-y Sasuke, penses-tu réellement qu'Itachi aurait tué ton clan sans raison, juste parce qu'il en aurait eu envie ? Tu es son frère non ? Tu le connais mieux que moi, c'est faux ? Réfléchis-y Sasuke, moi aussi je me suis posé la question, pourtant je ne suis ni un Uchiwa, ni son petit frère chéri. Il t'a toujours aimé, alors dis-moi pour qui il aurait fait ça, si ce n'est pour toi ? »

Sasuke trembla à ces mots. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas croire à ce que Naruto sous-entendait dans ses murmures. C'était faux ! Itachi avait tué toute sa famille parce qu'il avait pété un câble ou parce qu'il avait tout simplement choisi de les trahir. Peu importait, ses raisons ne pouvaient pas être valables. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner !

« Ne sois pas si têtu Sasuke, tu te voiles la face. » Sourit doucement Naruto avant d'enfin éloigner le petit brun.

Le bras de ce dernier se retira de son corps dans un bruit de succion répugnant à vous rendre malade. Le plus étrange fut de revoir le trou se refermer très rapidement, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu. Toutefois le sang séché au sol et sur la peau neuve du ventre du blond, prouvait bien que quelque chose s'était passé. En fait Naruto avait profité de cette discussion pour accumuler le chakra autour de sa blessure pour la guérir d'un coup, le bras de Sasuke ayant en plus à limiter le saignement. Cela donnait l'impression qu'il s'était soigné instantanément mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sasuke fixait le ventre sans blessures et il resta cloué sur place sous la surprise. Kisame sortit le premier de sa stupeur et il ne cracha pas sur la possibilité d'expulser rapidement les gêneurs pour récupérer leur colis : il se rua vers le gamin le plus proche et cela tombait évidemment sur le petit frère d'Itachi, il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups en l'empêchant d'intervenir et en donnant un exemple sur ceux qui s'en prenaient à l'Akatsuki. Mais un corps s'interposa et Samehada déchira un dos hâlé.

Personne n'y comprenait plus rien : le Jinchuriki empêchait Sasuke de blesser son frère et la seconde suivante, il empêchait un de ceux qu'il avait protégé de blesser le jeune adolescent. De quel côté était-il à la fin ?! Allait-il se laisser faire ou se rebiffer ? Kisame en perdait la tête, Sasuke n'était pas loin d'être dans le même état, Sai ne comprenait pas mais il faisait confiance à Naruto et à ses actes, Itachi se posait encore quelques questions et Shikamaru avait déjà tout compris depuis longtemps. Le Jonin à la chevelure si éclatante n'était que du côté de ses amis et Itachi comme Sasuke en faisait partis, qu'ils soient du bon ou du mauvais côté. La lésion au dos se referma dès que l'épée quitta sa chair, arrêtant d'aspirer une réserve de chakra déjà bien entamée à cause de la précédente blessure. Naruto réfléchissait à toute vitesse car il sentait la fatigue l'envahir et paralyser ses muscles : il avait peut-être sous-estimé les retombés de l'attaque de Sasuke, non seulement il avait dû utiliser une énorme quantité de chakra pour la guérir, mais il avait quand même perdu pas mal de sang à cause de dommages internes. Dans cet état il n'était même pas bon en tant que soutien.

La meilleure solution serait de faire barrière le temps que les Chunins s'enfuient : Kisame tremblait d'anticipation et ses yeux trahissaient son envie de faire couler le sang des plus jeune. Cependant, le blond savait que ni Sai et ni Sasuke n'accepteraient de lui tourner le dos et concernant Shikamaru il espérait qu'il ait assez de sang-froid pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Que devait-il faire donc pour les faire partir ? Comment les y forcer ? Ils ne pourraient rien contre Kisame et Itachi et lui ne pouvait pas s'enfuir car il était leur cible. Une voix caverneuse en lui, lui donna la solution qu'il cherchait : avec le chakra de Kyuubi, il pourrait lancer un Genjutsu sur les trois Chunins pour qu'ils poursuivent de faux Itachi et Kisame loin d'ici. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit : Sai et Sasuke semblèrent voir quelque chose se passer devant eux et ils bondirent par-dessus la fenêtre. Il n'avait malheureusement pas eu assez de force pour piéger également Shikamaru dans ce Genjutsu bancal, il chercha donc à faire passer ses intentions dans son regard. Le Nara était intelligent, il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire face à l'un des deux membres de l'Akatsuki, en toute logique, il allait donc chercher tenter un repli stratégique et peut-être qu'il ferait partie de l'équipe de sauvetage.

Pourtant quand Itachi s'avança vers Naruto pour l'assommer, le maître des ombres utilisa sa technique maîtresse pour l'empêcher de s'approcher de celui qu'il aimait. Cela n'eut aucun effet car l'Uchiwa la brisa immédiatement et dans le seconde qui suivit, Samehada l'envoya valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Shikamaru faillit bien être sonné par ce coup si puissant, mais il se redressa et regarda avec impuissance Naruto être plongé dans le Genjutsu infaillible du génie des Uchiwa. Il lança un clone sur Itachi et un autre sur Kisame pour les distraire juste le temps de récupérer le blond, mais le porteur du Sharingan fit disparaître sa copie d'un revers de main et il planta ses yeux, son Dojutsu activé, dans ceux du Nara qui s'évanouit, dans le même état que Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui Itachi ? Je le tue ou on le laisse là ? »

« … On va le prendre avec nous, si quelqu'un le découvre, nous pourrions avoir des ninjas à nos trousses plus rapidement que prévu et ce serait pénible. »

« Comme tu veux. » Fit Kisame en haussant les épaules.

Le requin se pencha au-dessus du corps désarticulé et le prit sous son bras, comme un vulgaire sac de patates, tandis qu'Itachi soulevait délicatement le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, un bras passant dans son dos, la main agrippant son épaule, et l'autre sous ses genoux. Ils disparurent rapidement de la tour du Hokage, l'Uchiwa mettant fin à l'illusion qu'il avait mise en place dans le couloir et que Naruto avait senti tout à l'heure. Ils ne se firent pas repérer en quittant le village grâce à un autre mirage créé par le spécialiste aux Sharingan.

**oOo**

Itachi vérifia les liens de Naruto et Shikamaru, présentement installés contre le mur de pierre d'une grotte. Il attendait un visiteur et il ne fallait pas que les deux captifs puissent se défaire de leurs liens pour l'attaquer. Cela ruinerait tous ses plans. Un raclement de gorge le fit se redresser et il se retrouva face à un homme encapuchonné, avec la veste de l'Akatsuki sur les épaules. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il était entré dans l'organisation, mais il n'avait pas besoin de sa fidélité en ce moment, il voulait juste user de ses capacités.

« Kisame n'est pas avec vous, Itachi-san ? » Demanda le nouveau venu en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Il est allé faire quelques rondes et chercher quelqu'un pour se défouler. »

« Tant mieux, sa cervelle de poisson m'aurait déconcentré. Alors, pourquoi veux-tu que j'utilise la Réincarnation des Âmes ? »

« Shisui fut l'équipier de Naruto Uzumaki, ici présent, et peu avant son suicide, il m'a avoué lui avoir confié l'un de ses Sharingan. Toutefois Naruto n'en sait rien et il faut que ce soit Shisui lui-même qui le lui retire. »

« Naruto… » Siffla durement l'homme de l'Akatsuki.

« Arrête Kabuto. Si tu essayes de le tuer, ta tête tombera avant. Le Sharingan de Shisui ne primera pas sur le plan. Et Naruto est le plan. »

« Bien. » Sa voix claqua, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu. « Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le faire toi-même ? »

« Shisui a posé un sceau pour que personne ne puisse s'en emparer. Et si je le retire de force, nous nous retrouvions avec Kyuubi sur les bras. »

L'ancien bras droit du Sannin dresseur de serpents acquiesça, avant de se tourner vers le tombeau scellé de Shisui Uchiwa. Le jeune ninja était célèbre pour sa sagesse et son Sharingan que l'on qualifiait de surpuissant, le meilleur depuis Madara. Son suicide était également connu de tous et personne n'en connaissait encore les raisons, à part Itachi vraisemblablement. C'était un honneur pour lui de le ressusciter et de peut-être pouvoir voir cette pupille exceptionnelle. Il aurait aussi voulu pouvoir examiner le cadavre, mais le traître à son clan ne le laisserait pas faire, à son plus grand malheur. Quoi qu'il allait se retenir de venger son maître, peut-être aurait-il le droit à une petite récompense ?

Le tombeau ouvert, il activa sa technique et s'apprêta à mettre une restriction sur le corps de l'Uchiwa mort, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête d'un cadavre, mais il sentit une violente douleur dans sa nuque et un voile de noirceur s'abattit devant lui. Itachi rattrapa le corps inerte de Kabuto et l'attacha solidement avant de le pousser du pied loin du cercueil de son meilleur ami décédé. Il regarda Shisui se réveiller d'entre les morts avec émotion. Tout comme Naruto, une partie de lui-même était morte avec son cousin le jour de son suicide et il avait l'impression de la sentir revivre au fond de lui. C'était une étrange et amère sensation car il savait qu'elle ne durerait pas, tout comme la technique de Kabuto. Cependant il chassa cette voix qui lui parlait du futur, il voulait se concentrer sur le présent pour l'instant, ce fut donc avec un doux sourire qu'il accueillit son meilleur ami.

Shisui regardait tout autour de lui, il était déboussolé et perdu. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir sauté alors que faisait-il là ? N'était-il pas mort ? C'était impossible qu'il puisse avoir survécu à une telle chute ! Et puis… Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse voir ? Il avait confié un œil à Itachi et l'autre lui avait été volé par Danzo pendant un traquenard. Tout cela n'était-il qu'un rêve ? Ou plutôt un cauchemar ? L'Uchiwa regarda autour de lui et il tomba sur le visage fin et adulte du génie de leur clan. Il s'était bien passé quelque chose… Peut-être était-il tombé dans le coma ? Les questions fourmillaient dans son esprit et il ouvrit la bouche pour toutes les poser, mais son cousin le devança :

« Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions Shisui. Mais j'ignore de combien de temps nous disposons et Naruto a besoin de toi. »

Itachi savait qu'il avait toute l'attention du réincarné : son équipier à la chevelure dorée avait toujours été spécial à son cœur, il l'avait toujours considéré comme son petit frère en plus d'être son premier véritable ami en dehors du clan.

« Cela fait plus de quatre ans que tu es mort et Naruto continue d'en souffrir encore aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas comment se porte ta mémoire, mais tu ne dois pas avoir oublié qu'à Konoha tout le monde le disait maudit. »

Shisui hocha la tête. Sa vue devait donc venir du soin que l'on donnait aux morts dans la famille : on lui avait mis des yeux quelconques pour qu'il ne monte pas au ciel aveugle.

« Le jour où tu as mis fin à tes jours, il a fini par ne plus pouvoir le supporter et cette malédiction dont on l'accusait s'est ancrée dans sa tête. Il s'est mis à penser que tout ce qu'on disait sur lui était vrai. »

Le mort-vivant fronça les sourcils et voulut répondre que cela n'avait aucun sens, mais Itachi leva la main pour le faire taire, il n'avait pas fini.

« Malheureusement comme tu le sais, la paix ne règne pas dans le monde et pour un ninja la mort est une vieille amie que l'on côtoie tous les jours. Et Naruto a vu nombre de ses amis et coéquipiers mourir sous ses yeux, donnant raison aux villageois. Shisui… Il est au bord du gouffre, vivre ne l'intéresse plus, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour lui. Tu as toujours été doué pour trouver les mots qu'il fallait et tout a commencé avec toi, je pense donc que seul toi peux briser sa malédiction. »

Itachi se leva et se dirigea vers le ninja aux yeux si bleus pour le détacher, laissant son cousin traiter les dernières informations qu'il avait reçues. Il ne pensait pas que Naruto serait autant affecté par sa mort… Enfin si, il s'en était douté, mais il avait espéré que le soutien d'Itachi, d'Hana et d'Asuma suffirait pour ne pas le laisser sombrer. Il regrettait sincèrement son geste : il avait mis fin à ses jours afin d'empêcher une guerre interne pour le pouvoir de ses yeux, mais il avait pris cette décision dans l'urgence, l'option de la facilité. Sûrement y avait-il une meilleure solution, plus longue, plus douloureuse, mais moins cruel pour tous ceux qu'il connaissait. Quelque part, il se sentait égoïstement heureux que sa mort ait autant affecté son ami blond, cela signifiait qu'il tenait énormément à lui, mais il s'en voulait aussi. Il allait devoir réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés.

Shisui remarqua alors qu'il se trouvait assis dans un cercueil et il en sortit lentement, redécouvrant son corps alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir sauté de cette falaise il y a quelques minutes ou secondes à peine, quelle étrange sensation… Il s'approcha de l'endroit où Itachi l'attendait, une torche allumée à ses côtés. Il vit d'abord ce ninja de Konoha – d'après le bandeau frontal accroché à son bras – installé contre le mur de pierre, comme Naruto et il questionna l'autre Uchiwa du regard :

« Ils ressentent de fortes émotions l'un pour l'autre. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait aider qu'il soit là aussi pour Naruto. »

Le revenant renifla avec arrogance, il ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui confier son petit frère adoré. Toutefois si Itachi lui faisait confiance, il pouvait peut-être envisager d'en faire de même. En tout cas ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un Nara et il ne pensait pas prendre de risque en pariant sur le fils de Shikaku. Puis toute son attention se reporta sur celui qu'il appelait affectueusement « petit frère » mais qui était maintenant plus grand et plus âgé que lui. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme avec sa chevelure toujours aussi solaire, tombant à ses épaules pour les mèches les plus longues dans sa nuque, avec ses traits mâtures sur son visage ayant perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance, avec les trois moustaches sur chaque joue qui lui donnait des airs de renard rusé, avec son corps musclé et élancé. Il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu et il ne voulait pas le voir rejoindre prématurément le royaume des morts comme lui, surtout s'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui.

La main de Shisui vint cajoler la joue du Jonin, retraçant du pouce la moustache sur la plus haute, sur sa pommette. Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, se collant un peu plus à cette main chaude et rassurante, comme s'il reconnaissait le toucher familier de son meilleur ami et coéquipier mort. Il papillonna doucement des yeux, sortant de son inconscience et son regard bleu accrocha immédiatement les puits d'encre d'un Uchiwa qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine et son corps tout entier se réchauffa à cette simple vue. Quelque chose semblait reprendre vie en lui, comme Itachi avant lui, mais il n'osa pas prononcer un mot, retenant même sa respiration, croyant que le moindre son briserait le mirage qui se tenait face à lui. Shisui sourit doucement, amusé par les réactions si enfantines de l'adulte et il souffla dans un murmure :

« Je suis de retour, Naruto. »

Et le blond fondit en larmes tout en se jetant dans ses bras.

**oOo**

Le Conseil de Konoha était réuni depuis maintenant trois heures. Ils discutaient des récents événements qui avaient secoués le village ninja du pays du feu : le kidnapping de Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki de Kyuubi et Shikamaru Nara, Chunin fraîchement promu, par Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame Hoshigaki, deux membres de l'Akatsuki la recherche active de ce quatuor singulier et l'échec des battues le retour de Naruto Uzumaki et Shikamaru Nara accompagné d'Itachi Uchiwa, de Kisame Hoshigaki et Kabuto Yakushi, les deux derniers en tant que prisonniers le secret levé sur le « traître » Uchiwa et sur sa mission d'infiltration de l'Akatsuki après avoir empêché un coup d'état de son propre clan.

Itachi venait de finir justement son rapport détaillé sur les activités de l'organisation qu'il avait été chargé d'étudier de l'intérieur et il avait dû justifier de tous ses actes ou presque. Hiruzen avait immédiatement ordonné que les objectifs de l'Akatsuki soient transmis aux autres villages, malgré les râles de Danzo qui aurait voulu faire payer ces informations capitales. L'Hokage n'avait pas tenu compte de ses remarques et lui avait placidement fait la remarque qu'ils risquaient d'entrer en guerre et que ce n'était guère le moment de faire des vagues avec leurs possibles futurs alliés. Shikamaru dut ensuite rapidement faire un rapport sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le temps où il fut enlevé, mais il ne pipa mot sur la réincarnation de Shisui comme le lui avait demandé Itachi.

Le Nara avait beaucoup apprécié cet Uchiwa pour les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils avaient parlés. Il se souvenait des descriptions d'Hana et Naruto à son sujet et elles étaient fidèles au personnage. Après un long débat où il avait effacé toutes les peurs du blond et où il avait réussi à le convaincre que rien n'était de sa faute – Shikamaru avait cependant été vexé de voir que ces paroles avaient eu plus d'impact que les siennes pourtant similaires – il avait confié Naruto à Shikamaru, sous les rougissements du premier qui avait grommelé qu'il savait se débrouiller tout seul, car il savait que le Jonin aurait encore besoin de temps et de soutient pour se défaire complètement de ses quatre années de malédiction. Le Nara se souvenait d'ailleurs encore des dernières paroles du mort-vivant :

_« Je compte sur toi pour être à ses côtés, Nara. Vous formez un couple si mignon, ce serait dommage que je doive revenir te hanter car tu aurais fait pleurer mon petit frère. »_

Cette phrase dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie n'en sous-entendait pas moins une réelle menace et puis, il les avait appelés « couple » … Shikamaru aurait bien voulu que ce soit aussi facile, mais il savait que même pour cette relation Naruto avait encore du chemin à faire. Pour autant, il ne se décourageait pas et le mutisme de son aîné l'avait convaincu qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Le Conseil n'avait aucun problème à réintégrer Itachi, qui avait donc décidé de mettre fin à sa mission d'infiltration après avoir obtenu les derniers renseignements qu'il lui fallait, après tout l'Uchiwa était un espion à leur solde et il avait parfaitement accompli son travail, ils n'avaient donc aucune raison de lui fermer les portes du village. Et Shikamaru n'avait été qu'une victime collatérale de cette mission, ils n'avaient eu aucun doute sur ses intentions et cette convocation ainsi que le rapport demandé, n'était que des formalités. Cependant le cas de Naruto était tout autre. Le Conseil était divisé à son sujet. D'un côté, il y avait ceux qui pensaient que comme le fils de Shikaku, il n'avait été qu'une victime permettant d'accéder aux dernières informations sur l'organisation qui menaçait l'équilibre du monde ninja. Et de l'autre, à la lumière de ces dites dernières informations, il y avait ceux qui doutaient désormais de son intégrité et de sa loyauté à Konoha.

En effet, en capturant le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, Itachi avait enfin pu faire la lumière sur les derniers points du plan de l'Akatsuki : le groupe comptait sacrifier les Démons à Queues afin de pouvoir libérer Juubi de sa prison lunaire, grâce au projet « Œil de Lune ». Toutefois pour contrôler ce monstre de puissance, Nagato avait prévu d'utiliser le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, Naruto lui-même, pour en faire le porteur. Grâce au sang des Uzumaki qui coulaient dans ses veines, le blond ne serait pas mort de l'extraction de Kurama et ils auraient ainsi pu réimplanter le Juubi dans son corps. Bien évidemment, l'ancien élève de Jiraya comptait rallier le ninja de Konoha à leur cause avant la dernière phase du plan, ainsi il aurait été fidèle à l'organisation et il aurait mené leur guerre de paix en première ligne.

Avec ces révélations, une grande partie du Conseil s'était mis à soupçonner Naruto d'avoir déjà commencer à basculer du côté des ennemis pour obtenir le pouvoir et la force de détruire le monde. Le fait qu'il se soit presque laissé kidnapper n'avait fait que renforcer les soupçons de certains, après tout pourquoi n'avait-il pas répliqué s'il était vraiment de leur côté ? Il savait pourtant qu'il était une cible primordiale pour l'organisation ennemi et il n'avait pas tenté de s'échapper. Les deux parties en discutaient d'ailleurs en ce moment même devant le principal concerné, comme s'il n'existait pas. Shikamaru n'aimait pas les mots qu'ils employaient pour désigner l'homme qu'il aimait, ni le doute qu'ils osaient mettre sur sa loyauté au village : il subissait leur haine depuis sa naissance et pourtant il continuait de se sacrifier lors de missions toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, n'était-ce pas suffisant à leurs yeux ? Itachi non plus n'aimait pas ce qu'il se passait devant lui et il décida d'intervenir.

Puisque tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié, il leur rappela, d'une voix posée mais assez autoritaire pour que tout le monde se taise instantanément afin de le laisser parler, que Naruto s'était toujours interposé entre l'ennemi et le village, que malgré les blessés ou les morts, toutes les missions qui lui avaient été confiés, comme ANBU, Jonin, Chunin ou Genin, avaient toujours été remplies. Que même contre lui, il n'avait pas baissé les bras et que s'il avait privilégie la survie de son équipier, il s'était pourtant tenu près à les affronter seul et que sa défaite n'avait été due qu'à une blessure antérieure qui l'avait rendue plus vulnérable et, il osait soumettre cette hypothèse car il savait comme Konoha fonctionnait avec le porteur du Démon Renard, sûrement à cause de l'absence de repos entre les missions de jours et de nuits. En conséquence, ils n'avaient rien à reprocher à Naruto, surtout en sachant que c'était grâce à cet enlèvement qu'il avait enfin pu obtenir les informations qui lui manquaient lui les intentions de l'Akatsuki.

« Et puis il n'a plus dix ans, jamais il ne se serait laissé endoctriné par l'organisation. Il tient trop à ce village et aux villageois qui y vivent pour leur faire la guerre et les tuer, même au nom de la paix. Je l'ai vu dès que nos regards se sont croisés, sa détermination n'a pas changée depuis que je suis parti : il est prêt à mourir pour Konoha. »

Sincèrement, comment avaient-ils pu louper cette partie si primordiale : Naruto s'était toujours battu pour son village et il n'avait plus l'âge de se faire retourner le cerveau, même sous la torture et le stress. Malgré l'impuissance qu'il pouvait ressentir, il n'aurait jamais cédé à l'Akatsuki et il n'aurait jamais accepté que l'on détruise ce pour quoi il s'était sacrifié toute sa vie ! Les soupçons des conseillers en devenaient ridicules ! Itachi se demandait presque comment le blond faisait pour toujours se laisser faire et ne jamais dire non, car il ne voyait pas l'intérêt du village à travers ses brimades sans fondements.

Naruto fit un pas en avant, profitant du silence que les paroles d'Itachi avaient engendré : tous réfléchissaient à ce que venait de dire l'Uchiwa, mais ils avaient tous du mal à se remettre en cause, leur fierté le leur empêchait.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-moi continuer d'être le bouclier de Konoha. Je veux protéger ma maison et ma famille. » Demanda respectueusement et solennellement le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi.

Pour beaucoup, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait l'ancien ANBU parler, celui acceptait toujours la sentence qu'on lui donnait, sans jamais se plaindre, ni prononcer le moindre mot. Ses paroles, en plus de surprendre le Conseil par son intervention, choquèrent l'intégralité des personnes présentes, Shikamaru, Itachi et Hiruzen également. Evidemment, les ninjas étaient considérés comme des armes au village et le Jinchuriki de Kyuubi d'autant plus, mais jamais ils n'avaient entendu un ninja parler de lui-même en ces termes. Ceux qui connaissait en tant soit peu le ninja à la chevelure blonde ne s'étonnait pas de son dévouement, contrairement aux autres membres du Conseil, mais ils avaient pensé que pour une fois, Naruto essayerait de se défendre, ce qu'il n'avait finalement pas fait… C'était lui tout craché et Shikamaru se dit que cette détermination à protéger tout le monde avait beaucoup influencé ses sentiments pour son aîné, d'ailleurs il les sentait gonfler un peu plus. Si jamais il avait encore des doutes, ils venaient d'être balayer loin, très loin. Naruto voulait trop bien faire et il était presque trop gentil pour son propre bien, mais il était très bien comme ça.

**oOo**

Shikamaru abattit sa dernière pièce et sa tête bascula en arrière, dénouant sa nuque crispée d'être restée penchée trop longtemps vers le plateau. Il venait de gagner cette partie de shogi in-extremis. Ce ne fut pas de tout repos car Naruto était un bon adversaire, même après plus de deux ans à jouer ensemble et cette fois-ci il ne travaillait pas sur quelque chose d'autre en parallèle. Pour autant, il avait réussi à maintenir sa série de victoires successives : cela faisait maintenant une quinzaine de parties qu'il ne perdait plus contre le blond, mais il sentait que la prochaine fois, ce ne serait pas pareil. De toute façon cela faisait un moment qu'il était remonté au score et qu'il remportait désormais la majorité de leurs parties.

Une douce brise tiède caressa son visage et il tourna la tête vers le jardin de sa maison, toujours aussi impeccablement entretenu par sa mère. Ses parents avaient plutôt bien accepté sa préférence pour les hommes – quoiqu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour quelqu'un d'autre que son petit blond, homme ou femme – et plus particulièrement sa mise en couple avec Naruto : ils s'étaient contentés de le féliciter d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à aimer. Il se souvint de toutes ces journées où il avait dû insister encore et encore, pour que le Jinchuriki accepte enfin qu'ils aient une vraie relation : leur amour réciproque était évident pour eux deux mais l'ancien ANBU avait longtemps résisté à ses avances, car il ne voulait pas que le Nara soit exclu ou méprisé par le village à cause de lui.

Shikamaru n'avait jamais été aussi persévérant que pendant cette période où il était revenu à la charge dès qu'il le pouvait, notamment en lui arrachant régulièrement des baisers passionnés et brûlants. Sa fulgurante croissance – il dépassait maintenant Naruto de cinq bons centimètres – l'avait rendu plus sexy que jamais d'après Ino et cela avait joué aussi en sa faveur, toujours selon les dires de la jeune blonde. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment le cas, mais si jamais elle avait raison et bien il remerciait ses gênes de s'être alliés à lui, afin de faire flancher celui qui était désormais son petit-ami.

Naruto observait à la dérobée le profil serein du brun et il sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il le trouvait déjà beau à leur première rencontre, mais ces derniers temps il ne cessait de devenir plus désirable : il était vraisemblablement de ceux qui gagnaient en charme au fil des ans. Pourtant le ninja aux yeux bleus ne s'était jamais sentit attiré par Shikaku qui ressemblait énormément à son fils, seul ce dernier échauffait son corps et son cœur. Niaisement il se disait parfois qu'il n'aimerait jamais que Shikamaru car ils étaient liés par le fil rouge du destin. C'était très enfantin et très peu viril comme façon de penser, mais cela le rassurait et le rendait bêtement heureux.

Alors qu'il rangeait machinalement les pièces de shogi, tout en continuant de regarder amoureusement son cadet, il vit ce dernier se redresser pour s'avancer vers lui. Naruto lui lança un regard interrogateur pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, mais comme seule réponse une paire de lèvres chaude et passionnée s'empara de sa bouche muette. Son cerveau ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait, toutefois son corps avait depuis longtemps appris à agir seul. Le blond passa donc par réflexe ses bras autour du cou de Shikamaru, s'accrochant à lui et le forçant à se rapprocher un peu plus. Il se sentit partir en arrière et quand il rouvrit les yeux – il les avait fermés ? – la vue qui s'offrait à lui le fit violemment rougir comme une pré-adolescente vierge. Mais il y avait de quoi car le brun se tenait au-dessus de lui, ses bras de chaque côté de son visage, le soleil en contre-jour assombrissait ses traits et lui donnait des airs de prédateur devant sa proie, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'un désir non-feint. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi à se dévorer du regard, jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru brise enfin le silence :

« Si nous n'étions pas chez mes parents, je t'aurais enfermé dans la chambre pour le reste de la journée. »

« Shikamaru… » Grogna Naruto, d'envie ou d'exaspération il ne le savait pas lui-même.

« Plus que trois mois. » Souffla le susnommé à son oreille. « Trois mois et on pourra enfin être seuls et tranquilles chez nous. »

Naruto frémit d'impatience à ces derniers mots, non pas à cause des journées qu'ils passeraient dans leur chambre comme le proposait Shikamaru bien que l'idée soit alléchante – une autre chose d'ailleurs pour laquelle le manipulateur d'ombres se fatiguait difficilement – mais parce qu'il aurait enfin un endroit où revenir et où quelqu'un l'attendrait toujours, un endroit où enfin on allait lui répondre quand il annoncera son retour… Le blond se redressa sur ses coudes et embrassa son petit-ami du bout des lèvres, en lui souriant amoureusement :

« J'ai hâte. »

Shikamaru sourit aussi doucement et se releva – s'il ne se reprenait pas rapidement, il allait s'occuper de lui et de ses fesses, maison parentale ou pas. Il l'aida ensuite à se remettre sur ses pieds et ne lui lâcha pas la main, la serrant dans le sienne.

« A quelle heure tu finis aujourd'hui ? »

« A 14h30, ils ont un exercice de lancer de shurikens après le déjeuner. »

« Le premier de l'année n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, cela fait deux semaines qu'ils sont intenables, même Itachi commençait à en avoir assez. » Rigola joyeusement le blondinet.

Il y a deux ans, Tsunade avait succédé à Hiruzen et elle fait le ménage parmi les membres du Conseil, remerciant tous ceux aux pensées extrémistes et obsolètes. Son attention avait ensuite été attiré par son prédécesseur, sur le cas spécial de Naruto : Jinchuriki, professeur assistant et ANBU à mi-temps. Lors d'une convocation, la nouvelle Hokage lui avait clairement fait comprendre que Konoha ne pourrait pas se passer de son pouvoir de porteur de Kyuubi, ce serait un suicide politique, mais la Godaime estimait que la moindre des choses serait de respecter au mieux ses envies. Elle lui avait alors demandé quel poste souhaitait-il avoir ou quel métier souhaitait-il exercer : Tsunade ferait en sorte qu'il soit muté ou qu'il reçoive les fonds nécessaires pour ouvrir son propre établissement car pour elle, Naruto avait fait énormément pour le village sans compensation, elle tenait donc à remédier ce point. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour répondre : il souhaitait enseigner aux enfants l'importance de la camaraderie et la détermination de ne jamais baisser les bras face à l'adversité.

Ce fut un peu compliqué pour la nouvelle Hokage de faire accepter le blond à ce poste, mais elle n'avait pas pu lui refuser lorsqu'elle avait vu son regard pétillant de joie et d'énergie, sans compter qu'elle ne revenait sur sa parole ! Elle avait réussi, à renfort d'arguments et de menaces, à le faire nommer professeur à l'Académie ninja de Konoha ! Shikamaru était content de le voir si heureux à faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : transmettre aux autres. Et si les villageois étaient encore, pour la plupart, mitigé à son sujet, Naruto était déjà le professeur préféré des nouvelles générations et il se faisait enfin accepté au sein de son village, car il en était sûr, les parents suivraient leurs enfants quand ils se seront rendu compte pour de bon de sa bonne volonté.

Encore trois mois et Shikamaru aurait 18 ans. Encore trois mois et il ne pourra plus être plus heureux qu'il ne le sera. La malédiction l'avait définitivement quittée et il vivait enfin la vie qu'il méritait aux côtés des gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient. Il ne pouvait rêver d'un futur meilleur. Mais pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur les petites piles électriques qu'il allait devoir gérer cette après-midi avec Itachi ! Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos, pourtant il adorait ses élèves et ils le lui rendaient bien.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informations complémentaires :
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, il s'est passé à peu près deux ans entre l'avant dernier paragraphe et le dernier paragraphe x) Shikamaru va donc bientôt avoir 18 ans, à trois mois près donc ils sont en mai-juin et Naruto a 20 ans (son anniversaire étant en octobre)
> 
> Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas nombreux à vous en souvenir, mais Fukuro, le partenaire de Naruto blessé au tout début, est aussi finalement sortit du coma et il va bien, ouais ! Son témoignage a d'ailleurs participé à l'acception de Naruto au sein du village.
> 
> Concernant Itachi, il est lui-aussi devenu professeur à l'Académie de ninja (j'avais envie, c'est tout xD) et il a réintégrer les rangs de Konoha. Sasuke lui en a encore voulu quelques semaines, mais les paroles de Naruto ont joué leur rôle et il a pris le temps de réfléchir. Donc il a fini par ne plus lui faire la tête et ils ont de nouveau habité ensemble dans leur ancienne maison. Tout est bien qui finit bien x)
> 
> Mais pas de vengeance à l'horizon et la Racine est définitivement démantelé par Tsunade et Danzo est en prison pour avoir profaner les tombes des Uchiwa (mais pas pour le massacre car c'était une mission comme une autre malheureusement) et c'est Hiruzen qui l'a dénoncé pour avoir la conscience tranquille. Voilà pour ceux qui auraient voulu avoir un peu plus d'informations sur le sujet.
> 
> J'aurais pu en parler dans le Two-Shot, mais il était déjà assez long comme ça et cela devait se terminer, donc c'est pour ça que ses infos se trouvent ici x)
> 
> Notre de fin :
> 
> Mes amis… Notre périple est terminé ! Ici s'arrête l'histoire de la malédiction de la mort et de l'impuissance de Naruto face à celle-ci ! Au départ le titre était « la malédiction du démon renard » mais cela ne convenait pas car finalement c'est parce que les gens meurent autour de lui que notre blondinet préféré se croyait maudit et pas à cause de Kyuubi. Ce n'était pas très joyeux, surtout cette dernière partie, c'est vrai. Mais en même temps, le monde des ninjas n'est pas si joyeux que ça, malgré les techniques trop badass, les ninjas passent leur temps à tuer et à voir les autres mourir. Sans bons remparts, on ne peut pas résister à ces visions.
> 
> Mais bon, j'aime bien Naru-chan alors il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et qu'il redevienne le bon vieux ninja imprévisible qu'on connait tous ! Pour ceux qui me diront qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi Shisui a réussi à lui faire entendre raison et pas les autres… C'est tout simplement parce que c'est sa mort qui a détruit les remparts, alors pour moi il était logique qu'il repose les premières pierres. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce Naruto plus vieux et plus sage ! Et tout ça c'est parce qu'il n'a pas rencontré Jiraya en fait ! Si, si j'en suis sûr mdr
> 
> Bon, à la prochaine chers lecteurs et si jamais vous êtes d'humeur, laissez-moi une petite review x)


End file.
